Secrets of the Night
by Chiyume
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are forced to share tent by accident on a mission and things turn pretty intimate. How do Sasuke cope? And WHAT is Naruto doing! SasuxNaru, NejixGaara and hints of ShikaxTemari in later chaps. YAOI, SEVERE LIMENESS! Dont like, dont read!
1. Sensation! A Series of Fortunate Events!

Okay, so here it is:

This is a Naruto fan fiction, and YES it is a **NaruSasu/SasuNaru** one.

And before you start going on about what a twisted, pervert I am, I just wanna say that I already know that, so don't bother.

This is for other SasuNaru-fans who share my liking for this particular shonnen-ai couple, and I hope I won't get hung for this by the one who thinks Sasuke should me seme. That ain't happening! (at least not in this chapter…) mischievous grin

Anyway, this Fanfic contains some mature content, though I've tried to stay clear of the more colourful expressions. I think it rates as a Lime/Lemon but I'm not shure. Why don't you tell me after you've read it? 9

**Here's what you need to know:** The time for this event takes place after the chuunin-exam. The Naruto-team is on a mission somewhere unimportant, and NO, Naruto and Sasuke are not in any other than their usual rival-I-hate-your-guts-relationship, and are NOT to be considered gay. (at least not in this chapter)

Whatever happens in this chapter happens because of hormones and circumstances, nothing more…

**And yeah, I do not own Naruto and any of its characters. This is purely fan made and do not have anything to do with the original series, thank you very much.**

Now, get on with it already!

* * *

**Chapter 1. – Sensation! A series of fortunate events!**

Uchiha Sasuke stared up at the roof of the canvas tent.

He just couldn't believe this!

He glanced over at the silhouette next to him. In the dark he could barely make out the contours of the messy spiked hair that was sticking out from the opening in the sleeping bag.

He could hear the steady, slow breaths coming from the other boy.

How had he ended up sharing a tent with Naruto again?  
He glanced down at the sword-shaped shadow at Naruto´s feet.

Of course… that stupid stick…

**Flashback**

"Hurry up, Naruto! Well never get there in time if you keep straggling like this!"

Sakura yelled and waved her hand at Naruto, who was currently several meters behind the rest of the group, trying his best to cut the branch of a nearby tree.

"Hai, Sakura-chan! I'm almost done!"

With a last cut with his kunai, the branch separated from the tree and Naruto started running after the rest of his team with his capture.

Sasuke glared at the smiling idiot who was now fully occupied with cutting of all the small twigs from the branch.

"What on earth are you going to do with that, Naruto?" Sakura asked, raising a brow.

"It's my walking-staff!" Naruto declared, proudly holding up his now branchless stick in front of him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Some staff, Dobe. More like a walking-log".

"Shut up, Sasuke." Naruto´s grip around the stick hardened. Damn Uchiha. Sure, the stick was a little thick, but he didn't have the time to find a better one.

Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever… Dobe."

"Sasuke!" Naruto made an attempt to swing at his rival, but before he had a chance to put some real power behind it, Kakashi-sensei caught his fist in midair with a mild expression on his half-covered face.

"Na, Naruto. You two can play when we've finished this mission. Sa, let's get going, it's getting dark already."

Naruto glared at Sasuke for another good minute, but followed in silence.

After a couple of minutes walk they came to a river. In a normal case, a river would be nothing for the four of them to cross, but the thing about _this_ particular river was that it was located about 100 meters below the edge of a cliff.

Naruto leaned over the edge to get a closer look. Unfortunately, he leaned over to far and lost his balance.

Just when he thought he was going to fall off he felt a hard tug at the back of his jacket and with a quick jerk he was pulled back into safety.

"Be more careful were you step, Dobe." Sasuke casually walked passed him. Naruto growled.

"Shut up, Teme."

He felt his cheeks beginning to blush. Of all things, he had to loose his balance when Sasuke saw it. And even worse, then get saved by that smirking Uchiha-bastard!"

As if he had read his mind, Sasuke turned around and smirked at him and said in a very insulting voice that really managed to push Naruto´s button;

"I can't be here all the time to rescue you, you know."

Naruto didn't say anything in return. Instead he turned around and walked back to Kakashi and Sakura, curling his fingers into the palms of his hands so hard, they almost started to bleed.

_Sasuke-teme…_

Kakashi-sensei and Sakura had been discussing on how to get to the other side of the cliff, and the result had been to throw a grapple with a rope to the other side, and then throw another one just like it, above the first one to hold on to while walking on the lower rope.

To assure that the grapples stuck properly, Kakashi poured some of his chakra into them, thereby attaching them firmly to their targets.

They started to cross with Kakashi first, then Sakura, followed by Sasuke and lastly Naruto.

In the middle of the rope Naruto stopped and looked down. He felt a huge swirl in his stomach as he became awfully aware of the huge space between him and the raging water below.

He shuddered and began to move again when the thing that wasn't suppose to happen, happened…

The lower rope detached from the cliff.

Not from Kakashi´s chakra-reinforced side, but from the side they just left.

With a surprised yelp Naruto grab hold of the top rope. Sasuke, who almost had made it to the other side, threw his legs up on the rope, hanging from both hands and feet.

"Naruto, hurry up you moron!"

Naruto tried to follow Sasuke´s move and swing his legs up, but somehow it didn't work. Something was weighing him down.

The walking-staff. He let go of the rope with one of his hands and tried to detach the staff from his back-pack where he had put it before beginning the crossing. It didn't budge.

He felt his hand starting to slip and grabbed hold of the rope again.

"What are you doing? Get a move on!"

"I can't! The stick, it's too heavy!" He tried to bring his legs up one more time, but with the same result.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. "The rope!"

Naruto looked to his left and saw the rope beginning to tear and curl up just inches from where his hand was.

"Shit!" He began swinging himself gently towards the edge where the other stood. He was just about to reach out and grab the end of the cliff when the rope snapped.

He desperately threw out his hands, trying to get a hold of something, anything! His hand clutched around something soft and then a hard thud against his chest knocked the breath out of him as he crashed into the hard rock. But he wasn't falling. He looked up and saw Sasuke´s hands wrapped around his arm.

"Dobe, hurry up when we tell you to!" he hissed between gritted teeth.

He slowly started to pull Naruto up, and from that point on it should all have been fine.

They should have continued for a little while, then made camp, eaten dinner and then they should all have gone to sleep, each in their own tents.

But that didn't happen…

Naruto reached up with his free hand and grabbed what he thought was Sasuke´s shoulder. In fact it was his back-pack. As Narutos weight pulled the back-pack towards Sasuke´s head, Sasuke was forced to lean forward. Naruto tried to change his grip, only to grab the lid of the back-pack, tearing it open.

"No!"

Sasuke could only look on as his sleeping-bag, tent and food tumbled down the cliff, down to the swirling, dark waters below them.

With a growl he pulled Naruto up, almost throwing him to the ground.

"Ite!" Naruto rubbed his shoulder where it had hit the ground. "Scheesh, could you be a little more careful? I almost…"

"Shut up!" Sasuke ripped of his now empty back-pack and threw it on the ground next to Naruto. His usually unemotional black eyes now had a dangerous spark in them, and the looks on his face almost made Naruto wanna curl up and hide.

Sasuke pointed towards the cliff with a shaking finger.

"That was my stuff!" he growled.

"Eh?" Naruto didn't connect at first, but then he looked at the backpack, then at Sasuke´s finger, over to the cliff, Sasuke´s face and then back to the back pack beside him, and slowly, it started to sink in.

"Sasuke… I... I didn't mean to... I just…

"Shut! Up!"

Sasuke gave him the darkest stare Naruto had ever seen and he suddenly felt an urge to be far, far away prom the spot he were at right now.

"You…you!" Sasuke struggled with words, but couldn't find them. Instead he picked up a rock from the ground and then threw it with all his strength over the cliff with a frustrated roar.

A dead silence fell and Naruto just sat and stared at his team mate. He had never seen Sasuke loose his head like this…

It was Kakashi-sensei who broke the silence, announcing that they should continue to the edge of the forest in front of them and set camp for the night.

Since Sasuke´s food had been lost, he happily accepted Sakura´s offer to share hers.

The twist came, however, when they were going to sleep.

"What!?"

"There's no other option", Kakashi said calmly.

"I'd rather sleep outside!"

"Now, Sasuke, calm down. It's already dark and we all need some sleep."

"But…"

"No buts." Kakashi's voice suddenly became harsh. "You can't sleep in Sakura´s tent, even though I know she probably wouldn't mind," he added. "It's against my principals."

_Principals about boys and girls sharing a tent, from that perverted-book-reading guy? That's new…_ Sasuke thought.

"And you won't fit in my tent since it's just made for one grownup person, travel size. I barely fit in there myself."

"But…"

"Naruto, I won't have this discussion twice. Now go to sleep." He turned to Sasuke who looked like he was about to explode. "That goes for you too. We'll by new stuff in the next village we come across. Now, good night, and If I hear any fighting from you two, I'll come out and throw Naruto´s tent into the river as well."

And with that, the silver-haired teacher disappeared into his own tent.

**End flashback**

A sharp snorting sound startled Sasuke, awaking him from his thoughts. He turned his head towards Naruto. The sound was heard again.

"Just great!" Sasuke mumbled. So he snored. Now he wasn't going to be able to sleep at all!

Naruto gave a mumbling sound and turned in his sleep, facing Sasuke.

_Good, hope he stopped the snoring now…_

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. In fact it only seamed to get worse. Sasuke turned his back on the snoring shinobi, lying on his side, facing the canvas-wall.

Narutos breath tickled his neck and Sasuke pulled up his blanket to try to keep the air out.

It didn't help. The tickling kept going, almost moving on its own. Sasuke scowled. That didn't feel like breath… He turned his head, just to come face to face with the biggest and hairiest spider he had ever seen, crawling on his shoulder.

With a panicked scream, Sasuke jolted up from his blankets, hitting his shoulder franticly.

Naruto woke up with a startled, very drowsy look on his face, grabbing for his kunai.

"Wa-What's going on?! Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked down on the tent floor and saw the spider advance for the exit. He raised his sandal, ready to flatten the bug right there when Naruto came in between.

"Wait, it's just a spider," he said, lifting the spider with on of his hands. Gently he put it down in the grass outside the tent.

"There you go, buddy." Then he closed the tent and turned to his team mate.

"What was all that abo…?" He cut himself of.

Sasuke´s face was ash-pale and he was basically pressed against the back of the tent, as far away from the opening as possible.

"Eh, Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You don't look like it's nothing to me."

"It's nothing." Sasuke tensed and got a very defensive expression on his face.

"But…" slowly it began to sink in.

"Good night." Sasuke crawled down between his blankets, quickly turning away from Naruto.

"Eh… Sasuke?"

"What?"

Silence.

"Are you afraid of spiders?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, ´cause there's one crawling on your pillow next to your hair."

Sasuke jerked up into sitting position and stared at the pillow. Nothing. Naruto smirked.

"Sooo... The great Uchiha warrior is afraid of spiders?"

"That's just ridiculous!"

It sounded pretty convincing, that would be, if the voice hadn't cracked in the middle of the sentence. Naruto just smiled.

"You are."

"I am not!"

"Oh yes, you are too."

Sasuke´s hand flashed out and grabbed Naruto´s T-shirt.

"I. Am. Not. Afraid. Of spiders!" he said in a dangerously low voice.

"Okay, okay." Naruto pushed back from Sasuke.

After glaring at each other for a while, Naruto went back to his sleeping bag, and the tent went quiet again. Nothing was heard except the sound of the wind in the trees outside.

After a while he could hear Naruto breathing, and soon after that the snoring started again.

_Damn Dobe…_

Sasuke wasn't at all happy with what had happened. Especially that Naruto heard and saw the whole thing.

He was NOT afraid of spiders, (or so he told himself) he just didn't like them. Just the thought of having that… _thing_ so close to his face, on his bare skin… The thought creeped him out!

Of course he would rather die than admit that to that moronic, ramen-obsessed idiot.

He sighed. An empty feeling started to grow in the Uchiha´s chest, and suddenly he felt very lonely.

He turned towards the sleeping Naruto. He watched the boy's chest move as he was sleeping.

The sleeping bag had been pushed down to his waist and his t-shirt had ridden up right above his ribs, leaving his stomach bare.

Sasuke suddenly felt a strong impulse to touch that exposed piece of skin.

He fought it down immediately. Why would he do such a thing? It was just stupid.

In the next moment he felt the warm touch of Naruto´s skin against his fingertips.

He swallowed; suddenly feeling like his mouth had turned into a desert.

What was he doing?!

_Just remove your hand,_ he commanded himself. _Just take it away, and even if he wakes up you can just say that you touched him by accident._ His heart jumped. Wasn't he doing this by accident?

_Just take it away!_

But he didn't. Instead he started moving his finger up and down Naruto´s side. The skin was soft and warm. In the back of his head, Sasuke heard a voice making loud protests against the whole thing. A voice telling him, no, _begging _him to stop this ridiculous behaviour and go to sleep already!

Sasuke swallowed again and tried to moisture his lips, which by now also had turned bone-dry.

His fingertips gently stroked over Naruto´s ribs and the sleeping boy gave a drowsy giggle.

The voice in Sasuke´s head started to fade away. He continued and began drawing invisible swirls on the soft skin around Naruto´s bellybutton. Naruto sighed softly in his sleep and moved a bit.

The voice disappeared

Without thinking, without knowing why he did it, Sasuke leaned forward and placed the tip of his tongue just above Naruto´s hips. He began licking, slowly with long strokes, waiting for some reaction. He didn't have to wait long.

The blond boy's body shivered and a quiet moan escaped his lips. Sasuke smirked and licked again, higher, and a little harder this time.

Naruto turned his head twice, as if shaking his head against something and moaned again. Sasuke stopped. The thought just hit him that if Naruto woke up now, this situation would be pretty hard to explain…

He waited, but when nothing else happened he relaxed and was hit by a new thought. Was Naruto moaning because it felt uncomfortable, or because it felt good?

Again, the voice in his head started screaming, but this time it went away almost immediately.

The Uchiha gently and very slowly started pulling on Naruto´s sleeping bag, inch by inch until it was being located at the young ninja's knees. Beside his t-shirt, Naruto was sleeping in only a pair of boxers. The colour couldn't be told in the lack of light, but right now Sasuke didn't care about such things.

Again he stroke his fingertips gently from the bottom of Naruto´s ribcage to his hips, this time continuing all the way to his thigh, then turning around, repeating the procedure.

Naruto gasped silently and then went quiet again. Then he sighed and went still.

Sasuke felt a sting of disappointment. What did that mean? He let his eyes drift down the young boy's body. The only way to find out in this darkness would be to actually touch him… there.

Sasuke suddenly noticed that he had become very warm, and he breathed heavily.

What was he doing? Naruto was a team mate! And above all, he was a GUY! Why was he feeling so urged to do this?

Without waiting for an answer, a new voice appeared in his head.

_Screw why, it's not like he'll remember anything anyway…_

He reached out his hand, hesitated, and then placed it on the bulge between Narutos thighs.

No question about it. Whatever that moron was dreaming about, he was definitely enjoying it.

He moved his fingers softly up and down, sometimes pressing them against the hardening inside the boxer's soft fabric.

Narutos' breath started to quicken as the pace from Sasuke´s hand picked up. He moaned hoarsely and turned his head from side to side. He pressed his hardening up against Sasuke´s hand as if begging him not to stop.

Sasuke bent over again and licked Narutos stomach, where now, the seal of the nine tails had emerged. This time he added a bit of nibbling to the picture.

A new gasp from Naruto and a shudder through his body. A triumphant feeling soared inside Sasuke. He knew where this would end, but he neither could, neither wanted to stop. His grip hardened, speeded up, causing Naruto hips to make a violent buck. It was so close now. With a final harder nibble from his teeth, almost a bite, he felt Naruto´s body stiffen, doing a final throw with the hips and then let out a moan that made Sasuke´s entire body shiver in delight.

Naruto´s body relaxed and Sasuke let go. He could hear the fox-boy's panting breath as he laid next to him in the dark.

A part of him was glad it was over, but another, stronger side felt almost sad that id didn't last longer.

He sighed and turned around in his former position, lying on his side with his back against Naruto, facing the tent.

He was almost about to fall asleep when he felt something touching his back.

All the adrenaline came rushing back so fast it almost blackened before his eyes.

Naruto was running a finger down his spine!

Sasuke´s body stiffened and he was unable to move, even breath.

_Shit!_

Had Naruto been awake all along? Maybe he just woke up from the cum… Sasuke sure hoped he hadn't noticed anything. If Naruto found out… if ANYONE found out, he would never be able to live it down!

He laid still, trying to breath as if he was asleep, awfully aware about the finger caressing his back, straining to hear sounds that would indicate that Naruto was awake.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Naruto suddenly sat straight up and said in a loud voice:

"One more beef-ramen, please!" then he fell back against his pillow with a loud snore.

Sasuke breathed out heavily. So he was asleep.

Naruto then turned around and threw his arm over Sasuke´s waist, snuggling closer against his back, mumbling sleepy.

Sasuke almost screamed. What was that idiot doing?!

He laid still. He could feel the other boy's hand resting gently on his hip, very much aware of the fact that he was blushing fiercely.

Naruto´s body was warm, still flushed from the orgasm and the warm breath against Sasuke´s back somehow tensed the dark haired boy up. He had no idea of when, but suddenly he felt an aching wish for Naruto to move closer and touch him more…

Chocked of the thought he tried to shake the idea from his mind, to no use.

Images of Naruto´s hands sliding over his chest and touching his body crashed trough his head, breaking down his defences. He tried to shut them out, but they just wouldn't go away, and he found the more he thought of it, he realized that he wanted them to be more than just images.

In that moment Naruto moved beside him, causing his hand to fall down, brushing against Sasuke´s stomach.

His last resistance fell crumbling to the ground.

What was he suppose to do? He was lying there in the dark, getting horribly turned on by his male (and incredibly stupid) team mate, who for some reason thought it was a good idea to snuggle against him in his sleep!

He sighed, a frustrated whimper, and then Naruto´s hand started moving.

Sasuke froze. The hand was slowly travelling up his chest, brushing the t-shirt as it went. The fingertips gently continued up and touched his chin, fluttering over the side of his neck. He felt Narutos body brush against his back and a shiver went down his spine.

He knew he wasn't supposed to like the touch of the other boy so close to him, but he just couldn't help himself.

Narutos breath tickled his neck, so close now.

"Sasuke…"

_Fuck!_

Sasuke panicked. What would he do? He could hear Naruto shift his body and come even closer.

_Shit!_

"Are you awake?" Hot air blowing in his ear.

Sasuke didn't answer. Had Naruto just woken up? Maybe he was just checking if Sasuke had noticed anything and would go away if he didn't move? Or had he been awake all along?

If so, then why hadn't he stopped Sasuke before?

And… if he indeed just _had_ woken up, what was he doing still getting so close to Sasuke? Why was he still touching him?

Narutos hand move downwards. Only this time when it came to the stomach, he slowly slipped his hand under Sasuke´s loose t-shirt.

Sasuke had to strain himself in order not to make a loud gasp. His heart was raising and he felt ice cold and burning hot at the same time, with a body almost trembling.

Narutos hand slided up his body, caressing one of his nipples, touching without touching. Sasuke´s breathing was getting heavier and now his body really was trembling. He was almost chattering his teeth from the feeling of... what? Nervosity? Fear of what would happen next? And maybe, just a little bit of excitement…

Something warm and moist touched the back of his neck and a new stronger shiver travelled down his body. Naruto was kissing him.

The lips opened up slightly and Sasuke felt the tongue gently touch his skin and he hissed silently.

He was all too aware of the fact that this was wrong, this was forbidden, this was… bad. But it was too late to turn back now and… the feeling… this feeling…

The breath from Naruto´s mouth tickled his neck and his tongue sent pleasurable bolts of lightning through his entire body.

Naruto leaned over and carefully nibbled Sasuke´s left earlobe. Sasuke couldn't help but to give a loud gasp and then moaned breathlessly.

This felt too good to be real. It had to be a dream, this couldn't be happening. It had to stop. It must never stop. God it felt so good…

Sasuke slipped a quiet moan as Naruto´s lips touched the sensitive skin on the side of his neck. He felt them leaving a trail of soft kisses down his shoulder, until they reached the spot where he had his cursed seal. He whined as Naruto´s tongue gently licked the black mark.

Sasuke knew that his skin was very sensitive there, but this was way more than he had expected. God, this was almost too intense to bear with!

Distantly he recalled when he had touched and licked Naruto´s mark before. Was this how it had felt? No wonder his reaction had been so strong to it…

He hissed as he felt Narutos teeth nibble the seal, slow at first, then more intense.

_Oh. My. God._

His toes curled up and his breath turned into panting.

Narutos fingers feathery pinched his nipple which made Sasuke squeal quietly.

He felt the other boy smile against his neck. He knew that he was awake by now, but for some reason it didn't matter anymore. The only thing that existed now was this sensational feeling of having someone else touching his body.

The hands wandered towards his hips again, stroking each finger against Sasuke´s heaving chest. It reached his hips, kneaded them, pushing himself against Sasuke´s back at the same time. The motion made Sasuke´s body start to sway. Suddenly the hand was on his lower thigh, slowly creeping upward, nails scratching his skin.

Sasuke moaned again, louder, unable to stop the sounds being forced up his throat from somewhere deep within this burning fire raging inside him.

"Shh…" Breath against his ear again, tongue tickling and licking his skin. Hands moving, getting closer to the tension between his legs.

_Ohgod, please ohshitoh GOD!_

He bit his lower lip hard when Naruto´s hand closed around him. When it started moving Sasuke realized that in this pace he would loose it in no time.

As if he knew, Naruto stopped for a moment, releasing his grip a little. When Sasuke´s breath slowed down he continued, slower this time.

This was torture!

The pace quickened, making Sasuke wiggle and turn, unable to hold it for much longer.

Naruto stopped again.

Sasuke growled with restraint.

He was teasing him!

He almost opened his mouth to tell Naruto to stop fooling around and get on with it, but he didn't have to. The next moment Naruto´s hand started again and Sasuke felt the other hand take a hold of both his arms behind his back. He made a weak attempt to break free, but he just couldn't find the power to do it. Instead Narutos grip on his arms hardened, making him unable to move.

"You like this, don't you." Naruto pulled him closer, sneaking his tongue into his ear. Sasuke started to pant even faster. Naruto made a quiet sound, like a squeal, that made every hair on Sasuke´s skin stand on end, trembling in his entire body.

Naruto rubbed him slowly, teasing him with his fingers.

"I can feel you longing for it. You're so close now, aren't you?"

Sasuke couldn't answer; he was too focused on the hand massaging him between his legs.

"Tell me if you want it," Naruto purred, brushing his cheek against Sasuke´s neck.

A moan.

"You want it, Teme? Tell me or I'll stop."

He slowed down.

"No!"

"You don't want it?" Naruto smirked. "Your body doesn't seem to agree with you though…"

A nibbling on his earlobe, a stroke with the tongue.

"Do you want it or not?"

Sasuke could only bring forth a struggled "gnn" and nodded.

The pace speeded up again.

"I didn't quite hear you, Sasuke."

_So. Intense._

"Tell me…" Naruto lowered his lips to the seal, playing over it with his tongue, nibbling it with his sharp teeth.

Burning heat, white flashes before his eyes.

"Do. You. Want it?!"

"Yes! Yes!"

A wave of light flooded Sasuke´s mind, washing away every thought about everything except the intensive feeling running through his body.

He tensed, his hips bucked, hands grabbing hold of Naruto´s t-shirt behind his back. He felt like soaring, lifting, burning from the ravaging heat rushing through him.

There was a hard tremble and then it was gone.

He laid in the dark, panting, feeling the heat slowly sink away from him.

"Mmm, there you go." Naruto pulled away from him, releasing his hands. Sasuke heard him go back to his sleeping bag.

Things went quiet again and Sasuke started to feel very tired.

Just before he drifted away into the darkness, he heard Naruto whisper softly;

"Sweet dreams, Teme…"

Then he fell asleep.

Sasuke slowly opened up his eyes.

Sunlight was streaming in through the tent opening and the sound of birdsong came drifting in. The young Uchiha yawned and rubbed his eyes. Then last night came rushing back into his memory.

He turned towards Naruto´s sleeping bag, only to find that the kyubi wasn't there.

Still a bit drowsy, he quickly got dressed and stepped outside.

Kakashi and Sakura was already up, taking down their tents, Naruto however, was no were to be seen.

Sakura turned around and spotted the raven-haired boy were he stood.

"Ohayoo, Sasuke-kun!"

He looked at her but didn't answer. Kakashi also turned around and raised his hand.

"Ohayoo. Did you sleep well?"

"Well… I…" Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"I guess…" he ended lamely and turned away. He had a strong feeling that behind that mask of his, Kakashi was smiling at him. And NOT in a way that Sasuke found amusing.

What if the teacher knew? No… They couldn't have been that loud, could they?

Faintly he remembered his own voice hoarsely scream out _"Yes! Yes!"_ and almost started blushing.

No need to think about that now… Damn, he couldn't even believe he was thinking about it at all!

A loud crashing through the trees was heard as Naruto came stumbling out of the bushes, soaking wet with his clothes (expect for his boxers, those he was wearing) in one hand, and four trouts in the other, neatly lined up on a stick.

"Breakfast!" he yelled, then shook his head, making water splash everywhere.

"Hey, stop it, Naruto, you're not a dog!!" Sakura protected herself with a piece of her sleeping bag. "If we wanted to get splashed at we'd have brought Kiba!"

"Oops, sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his head. Then he turned to Sasuke and a grin spread over his face.

"Well, look who's finally up! You sure are a heavy sleeper, Uchiha."

"I didn't sleep very well…" Sasuke mumbled, glaring at the fox-boy. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes of the others body. Small drops of water were spread over Narutos skin, reflecting the early sunshine that came streaming down into the glade were they stood.

_I want to taste that water… _he thought quietly and a flashing image of his tongue running over Narutos chest emerged from his mind. He heard Naruto moan in the back of his head, and felt a slight tingle in his body. Reluctantly he shook the feeling of. What was he doing?!

Naruto just kept smiling, luckily, Sasuke thought, unaware of the images that just had been played in his own head.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto answered. "You kept turning and twisting all night." He leaned a bit forward and added in a slightly lower voice. "You managed to keep me awake to." The grin grew wider.

Sasuke grabbed Narutos arm and jerked him closer.

"Not a word!" he hissed. "One word about this and I'll kill you!"

He expected Narutos smile to go away and maybe even for the boy to get a little scared of the threat, but Naruto just looked at him, and then he did something Sasuke never thought the other ever would have the guts to do.

He slowly raised his hand, with the thumb and index-finger creating a circle and then flicked Sasuke´s forehead.

"We'll see…" he said, almost whispered and turned loose from Sasuke´s grip, giving the boy a quick smirk before walking over to Sakura and Kakashi with his jacket casually dangling over his shoulder…

They broiled the fish over a fire and ate it with the last of the rice they had left. Kakashi just ate rice though, since he claimed that he wasn't in the mood for fish right now.

"You three chare the last one."

"I can't eat anymore, I'm full," Sakura said. In fact, she could have eaten a bit more, but she was on a diet. Besides, she didn't want Sasuke-kun to think she was the kind of girl who stuffed herself whenever she got the chance. Going hungry was an easy sacrifice if it would help her to catch Sasuke´s attention.

Kakashi looked at her and then turned to the other two.

"Then you guys have it."

"I'm full to," said Naruto. Kakashi raised a brow.

_Naruto refusing food?_

"Sasuke can have it," he offered.

_And then give it to Sasuke? What was going on here?_

"I don't want it."

"Sure you do." Naruto winked at him. "I know you want it."

"No".

"C'mon Naruto. If Sasuke-kun says he doesn't want it, then he doesn't. Leave him alone."

"Oh, but Sakura-chan. When it comes to Sasuke you always have to ask more than once!" He smirked at Sasuke.

"He has such trouble making up his mind."

Sasuke curled his fists. That stupid, smirking joke of a ninja was making fun of him! Taunting him, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it besides glare.

Narutos smirk turned into his famous, mischievous fox-grin.

"So, do you want it?"

_Do you want it? Tell me or I'll stop_

Sasuke felt his face turn bright red

_Do you?_

_Yes! Yes!_

Narutos eyes glistened, as if reading the taller boys mind.

"Just leave it, Naruto" Sakura looked at them. Why wasn't Sasuke saying anything?

"Aw, c'mon Sasuke. I think you want it, don't you? Just like last ni…"

"Just give me the damn thing!" Sasuke snatched the fish from Narutos hand and quickly got up and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked while watching Sasuke as he went over to the far side of the camp.

"Nothing. " Naruto smiled, following the embarrassed Uchiha with his eyes. "He just had a hard time falling asleep last night, that's all…"

**End of Part 1.**

_For the record:_

In the end, the mission turned out to be a success.

Though Naruto found that the next time he leaned too far out from a cliff or anything else typically Naruto-ish, Sasuke did NOT make any attempts of saving him until Kakashi basically ordered him to do so. And when he then finally did, he didn't look at all happy, and was blushing fiercely…

* * *

**PLEASE COMMENT! I'm really nervous about what you guys think. This is my first fanfic so please be nice...**


	2. Confusion and Solution

**A NaruSasu/SasuNaru fanfiction.**

Part two. In which Sasuke is faced with Naruto and some tough facts about himself...

**I do not own Naruto and any of its characters. This is purely fan made and do not have anything to do with the original series, thank you very much.**

**Chapter 2. – Confusion and Solution**

A knock on the door?

Sasuke lowered the book he was reading and looked at the door.

Another knock, a little louder this time.

So his ears weren't malfunctioning after all.

He glanced out the window. The weather was the same as the last nine days. Pouring. Who would bother to come all the way here at a time like this? Not that he had any visitors anyway…

The knocking turned into banging.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming…" Sasuke muttered.

He got up from the couch and threw the book on the coffee table in front of him. He walked trough the hallway, unlocked the front door and opened it slightly.

What faced him was a pair of sapphire blue eyes, partly covered in dripping wet blond hair.

What was _he_ doing here?

"Oi, Teme! Open up already!"

Sasuke opened the door and let the soaked blonde inside, then closed the door behind him.

"About time, I almost drowned out there!" Naruto shook his head in a dog-like manner. Sasuke frowned when some of the water hit him in the face.

"What do you want?" he asked, wiping it of with his arm.

"I need to borrow your bathroom."

"You need to what?"

"The water has been shut of at my place, so I can't shower. Something about a leek somewhere from all the rain that had to be fixed."

He threw his jacket of and it fell to the floor with a wet, smacking sound.

Sasuke looked at it but didn't comment the muddy orange piece of cloth making a mess on his floor.

"What makes you think I'll let you use my shower?" he asked instead with a raised brow.

"Well, why wouldn't you? Were team mates."

Sasuke didn't know what to answer to that. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"All right, suit yourself."

He turned his eyes down to Naruto´s feet were a huge puddle of water and mud gathered due too the dripping boy.

Naruto looked down and scratched his head.

"Oh, I'll dry that up, I promise."

The raven haired boy ignored him and went ahead into the living room. Naruto came after him jumping on one leg, still occupied with the somewhat complicated task of taking off his shoes.

"So... What were you doing?" he asked and threw his sandals back out into the hallway where they made a very loud smacking sound when they hit the wall and then landed on the floor.

Again Sasuke ignored the mess the blond was making and threw himself on the couch again.

"Reading." He answered shortly to Naruto´s question.

"What were you reading then?"

"Nothing special."

Naruto spotted the book on the coffee table, but before he managed to get a closer look at it, Sasuke snatched it and put it in his pocket. But that quick glance was all Naruto needed. He had already recognized the pink book with the couple chasing each other across the front cover.

"Where did you get that?!"

"None of your business."

"It is my business! I've been trying to get a look inside that book ever since the bell mission! How long have you had it?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"A little while."

"A little while? Why haven't you said anything?!"

Sasuke thought about it. The truth was that he and Naruto hadn't spoken with each other ever since they got back from their last mission. Or, it should be said, Sasuke had deliberately avoided the blond boy, just so that they _wouldn't _speak with each other.

But now the blond was here, in his house and they were in fact talking. And Sasuke couldn't admit that he hadn't told Naruto about the book, because he was afraid of the signals it might send.

Ever since that night…

So he just shrugged again.

"I don't know," he said and got up and went over to a cupboard on the other side of the room were he took out a towel.

"The bathroom is down the hall. Try not to soak it down completely."

When Naruto had disappeared through the hallway, Sasuke picked up the book from his pocket, quickly went into the bedroom and his it under the mattress. When he was done he let out a sigh of relief.

At least now he felt a little more eased without the pressure of the adult book against his leg. Less guilty…

He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes.

A distant sound of the shower drapes being pulled aside in the bathroom reached his ears.

All his attempts to keep away from the other boy had in the end turned out to be useless.

He still managed to end up being around him for some reason.

They hadn't spoken of the thing that happened since they came back, and Sasuke preferred it that way.

But it seemed to him that every time he turned around he found the blue eyes blond looking at him with a strange sparkle in his eyes that made Sasuke very nervous.

As if the other boy was planning something…

It only lasted a moment though before Naruto turned away with a, to Sasuke, mischievous smile, which made Sasuke (if possible) even more nervous.

He opened his eyes when he heard Naruto give a surprised and somewhat chocked scream from the shower when he turned on the water.

"Sasukeeee! Don't you have any hot water in this thing!?"

Sasuke smiled.

"It's coming, just wait a minute, Dobe!"

He barely made it to the end of the sentence when Naruto shouted again.

"Aaaah! Hot! Hothothothot!!! Turn it off! How do I turn it off!?"

"I told you to wait!"

Sasuke´s smile grew wider. Who would have thought it could be so amusing to let Naruto borrow the shower?

After a while it seemed like Naruto was settling in and Sasuke could hear him sing to himself through the wall.

He pictured the boy standing in the shower with a bottle of shampoo in his hand like a microphone with white foam flowing down from his hair down his shoulders, and almost laughed out loud at the thought.

He would never admit it, but he actually liked Naruto.

Not in THAT way, he strictly corrected himself, but in a strange rival-team mate-way. Naruto was such a complete klutz and half of the time he had absolutely no idea of what was going on.

No one knew, but Naruto had made Sasuke laugh many times before.

Not openly, of course, but like ha was laughing now, inside. The blond shinobi was probably the only thing in the world that could cause Sasuke to laugh so hard he had to bite his fist in order to stay quiet.

He was such an idiot! An absolutely clueless, non-talented, up in the clouds, over energetic idiot! And still he managed to do something with Sasuke that no one had in over five years. He made him happy.

Still… there were times were he scared the living hell out of the dark haired Uchiha.

Like that time during the chuunin exams…

He shuddered just by the memory of it. Naruto had such massive powers locked away inside him, and he probably wasn't even aware of it…

Even though Sasuke was stronger, faster and definitely smarter than him, if Naruto learned how to freely control even a pinch of that power, he would defeat Sasuke as easily as he would crush a bug…

Luckily he wasn't able to control it yet and the times when he did use that power didn't occur very often. Most of the time Naruto was just Naruto. A clumsy, ramen lover who for some reason made Sasuke crack up inside every time he opened that loud mouth of his.

He smiled again and closed his eyes. The singing had stopped and the only thing that was heard was the sound of water hitting against the shower curtain.

Why was he taking so long?

Sasuke laid there for maybe five more minutes before he heard the sound.

A low panting, like someone breathing heavily. He sat up straight with eyes almost pooping out of their sockets.

_Don't tell me…_

He sat there, straining to hear any sound coming from the bathroom, with hands grappling the bedspread and trying to breathe as little as quietly as possible.

Just when he was about to choke from the lack of oxygen, he heard it again.

A silent moaning followed by a swift panting.

Was he..? No he couldn't be… But it sure sounded like…

Images of Naruto standing in HIS shower and doing… That, invaded Sasuke´s head.

"No! Don't start thinking of that kind of stuff now!" he muttered, but he already felt the tingling feeling in his body and knew it was too late.

This was exactly the main reason to why he had tried to stay clear of Naruto.

Every time he was around him these… images kept popping up in his mind and his body stubbornly insisted on reacting to them in a very annoying and embarrassing way.

Sometimes he would catch himself staring at the blond and thinking about what it would feel like to run his fingers through those messy locks of his. Or what it would feel like if Naruto ran his fingers through his black hair…

And that was one of the more innocent things he caught himself doing.

But the dreams were worst…

He would wake up in the middle of the night with a body soaked in sweat, shaking from head to toe and with the blissful memory of _his_ lips still fresh on his body.

He just couldn't stop thinking about it and it was driving him crazy!

In a desperate attempt to shut the thoughts out he even started reading that perverted book, but even that didn't help. Only after a couple of pages his head had started to picture the characters in the book to be himself and Naruto, which just left him with a huge hard on…

And on top of it all, the source of his problems was now standing in his shower, and from the sound of it he was doing the very thing Sasuke felt such an aching urge to do right now.

Suddenly the water stopped running. A rattle from the drapes were heard and just moments later Naruto came out of the bathroom with water still dripping from the wet strands of his hair.

In fact, the only difference between his appearance now and when he came was that he now was wearing only a towel, something Sasuke noticed with a slight sting of panic. He managed to swallow, even though it was very hard.

"Eh, I just remembered… I didn't bring any clean clothes…"

Naruto scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed smile spread over his face.

Sasuke tore his eyes from the drops of water spread over Naruto´s torso, got up from the bed and walked over to his closet and pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of khaki coloured cotton trousers and handed to Naruto.

"Here. But I want them back."

"Yeah, yeah, as if I'd wanted to keep them anyway."

That comment kind of hurt Sasuke a little. What was wrong with his clothes?

He didn't say anything though and Naruto took the clothes, turned around and dropped the towel and started to get dressed.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the well shaped body before him. Then he quickly turned around with his face tinted deep red and his heart beating hard in his chest.

"What took you so long in the shower?"

Damn! Why'd he have to ask!

"Hm, what? Oh, I discovered that I had an ingrowing toenail on my left foot, so I thought I'd might as well get it fixed while I was still in the shower."

Sasuke turned his head a little and looked down at the foot Naruto pointed at him. The big toe was red and really swollen and you could tell that it must have seriously hurt to fix it.

"Oh…"

Sasuke silently cursed his twisted imagination, and after a thought or two he cursed the blond boy as well for trigging it. Of course Naruto wouldn't jerk of in his shower, that was just insane!

"So…" Naruto plopped down on the edge of the bed. "When did you get that book? I mean, it's an adult book, so you can't have bought it since you're not old enough."

"Of course I didn't buy it!" snared Sasuke. Was he out of his mind? The thought of him, Uchiha Sasuke, in a porn-shop was just ridiculous! Just imagine what people would be saying about him then. The last Uchiha as a perverted porno-costumer? No way!

"Then were did you get it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Naruto got something suspicious in his eyes.

"You… you didn't steal it, did you?"

"What the hell do you think? Who would waste their time trying to steal something like that?"

"Then were did you get it?"

Sasuke sighed. He would never get rid of that moron by ignoring the question. If Naruto was anything beside stupid, he was stubborn. He would be hanging around here all day if he didn't answer, so Sasuke decided to just tell it like it was.

"I found it."

Naruto stared at him.

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Oh yeah? Were then?"

"At the training site."

Naruto still didn't look like he believed him, but then he got one of his rowdy looks.

"If you found it there, it must be Kakashi-sensei's!"

"Don't be so stupid. As if he would be so clumsy and drop it."

"No, no, think about it! Who else do we know of who has one of those books?"

"No one, but…"

"And, and, what are the odds for another person with the exact same book to drop it at the exact same spot that we use for training?"

"Almost half of Konoha are ninjas, and almost all of them use that training site, dumb ass. It could belong to anyone."

"But still…" Naruto said disappointed but then he shone up.

"Have you checked if there's a name written in it?"

Sasuke sniffed haughtily.

"Who would be so stupid to put their name in a porno-book?"

"That's not the point! I mean, aren't you even a little bit curious about who it belongs to?"

"Not really." Sasuke looked away. That was in fact, a big fat lie. He had already looked for a name, but didn't find any. He, however, found something else.

He hesitated; maybe he should show it to Naruto as well… Just for the hell of it…

"Move over, Dobe." He roughly shoved the blond aside on the bed and stuck his hand under the mattress to pull out the book.

"Oh, you hide your porn under the bed. How original."

Sasuke glared at him.

"You wanna se this or not?"

Naruto quickly put up his hands in defence.

"Hey, it was just a joke. No need to get angry."

Sasuke looked at him for a while longer, just to make sure Naruto got the point, then he pulled the book out and sat down on the bed.

He opened it up on the last page and pointed.

"Look."

There were lines after lines scribbled down on the originally blank page. First a number, then a slash followed by another number. Each pair of numbers was marked with either a yellow, orange or red dot.

"What's that?"

"Page numbers."

Sasuke pointed again.

"These are every single erotic scene in the entire book. The first number is were the scene starts and the other were it ends. The colours rate the erotic level of the scene. Yellow means there's mostly kisses and stuff, orange takes it a step further and red… well, you get the picture."

Naruto stared at the page in aw.

"Damn, Sasuke... How long did it take you to write all this down?"

Sasuke twitched.

"It wasn't me! They were already here when I found it!"

"Oh...Heh, sorry…" Naruto jerked the book from Sasuke´s hands and looked at the first pair of numbers. They were yellow marked. He flipped through the pages until he hit the ones he was looking for and started reading.

"That ones no good," Sasuke said after giving the pages a quick glance. "Try… this one." He flipped back the pages and pointed to another set of orange numbers. Naruto smirked at him.

"You've memorized the numbers? Man, you really are a pervert aren't you?"

Against his will Sasuke felt his cheeks get warmer and turned away.

"Just read it already."

Naruto opened up the book on the suggested pages and the two boys bent over the book and started reading. Sasuke had already read this one, so he didn't really pay attention to everything. In fact, most of the time his eyes drifted away just to get stuck on Naruto´s face.

He could feel the other boy's leg press against his, and for some reason this made his stomach swirl and his heart beat faster. He remembered how the touch of Naruto´s body against his had felt that night, and the memories and feelings the thought triggered were somewhat confusing and clear at the same time.

_God, what is happening with me?_

His eyes drifted again and locked on to Naruto´s azure blue ones, studying it.

_Just to see his reaction to the book, nothing else._

At first, the blond boy didn't seem to react to the text at all, but as he continued through the pages his eyes started to grow larger and larger and a faint's blush started to emerge on his cheeks.

Sasuke couldn't help but to smile a little . Not that Naruto noticed, he was way too busy reading. After a while and a couple of pages later, Naruto exhaled with a loud huff. He had been holding his breath without noticing.

"That was…" he moistured his dry lips with his tongue. Sasuke unwillingly felt the tingling again, but he fought it down.

".. good," Naruto ended in lack of a better word to describe what he just read.

"That was really good," he said again and looked at Sasuke.

"I know." Sasuke took the book from Naruto and did an attempt to put it away.

"Hey wait!"

Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Can't we… Can't we read one more? I mean... that was just… Nothing really happened, right?"

"Oh, so who's the pervert now?" He waved the book in front of Naruto´s face.

"You wanna tell me that you actually found this book _that_ interesting?"

"Shut up, Teme. I think we both know who's the biggest pervert out of us two."

Sasuke´s eyes became pitch black in an instant.

"What?"

"Yeah, you obviously are the biggest one since you have that book in the first place. Bet you read it every day, right? Getting kinky fantasies and stuff. Bet you're one of those really perverted types who likes to get tied up and shit. Bet it turns you on really good…"

Sasuke stood up from the bed and went over to the door and swung it up with a huge bang that made the shelves in the room shake.

"Out. Now."

Naruto stared at him.

"Aw, c'mon Sasuke, don't tell me you got mad because of that?"

"I said, get out!"

"It was just a joke! It's not like I was serious!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke threw himself at Naruto and swung his fist at him. Naruto dodged it with less than an inch and rolled over to the window, putting his fist up in defence as soon as he came to his feet.

"What the fuck, Sasuke! You don't have to get so pissed off!"

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he just made a new attempt of attacking, but this time Naruto was prepared.

If the time had been different, Naruto wouldn't have stood a chance against Sasuke´s attacks. But now Sasuke wasn't his normal self, and Naruto was getting pretty tired of Sasuke acting like this without even explaining why.

So when Sasuke´s fist came flying through the air for the second time in less than half a minute, Naruto grabbed it, spun the arm around, locking Sasuke in a position with his arm behind his back and managed to wrestle the furious teen down on the floor.

Sasuke struggled, but Naruto kept him pinned to the floor with his body.

"You might as well give up. If you try anything I'll just use kage bunshin to keep you down."

Sasuke growled but stopped moving, mostly because he had heard a sudden, harsh tone of seriousness in Naruto´s voice.

"Now, tell me what the fuck has gone into you? You've been acting all weird ever since we got back and everyone is starting to get really worried about you!"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just stared out into nothing in front of him.

"Oi! Bastard, I'm talking to you!" He shook Sasuke´s shoulder harshly. "Tell me what the hell happened!"

"As if you don't know!" Sasuke hissed.

"Huh? Me?"

Naruto loosened his grip a little and Sasuke took his chance to brake free. He almost got away when Naruto managed to grab him by the ankle and pull him down again. He straddled the dark haired boy across the waist and held him down by the arms, facing him.

"What the hell does that mean 'as if I didn't know'?"

"Get of me!"

"Not until you answer the question!"

"Get of me you fucking faggot!"

Naruto frowned and gave Sasuke a cold look.

"So that's what this is all about? You're still thinking about that night."

Sasuke glared at him.

"Listen, there is nothing to be all frigid about. That thing in the tent was a one-time thing. I don't even think about it anymore. It didn't mean anything to me, so stop being so…"

"That's just it!"

Naruto cut himself of and was a bit startled when he saw tears in the other boy's eyes.

"YOU don't worry about it, and YOU don't think about it, but I do!" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Every single minute of every single day I think about it! I can't sleep because I lay awake for hour's thinking about it, and when I finally fall asleep I dream about it! I can't get this fucking thing out of my head and it's all because of you!" The last part he almost screamed and Naruto watched a tear silently run down the side of the Uchiha´s face as he struggled to keep his voice under control.

"And maybe… Maybe it didn't mean anything to you… but…"

Naruto let go of his arms and sat down beside him at the floor. After a while Sasuke got up as well and an awkward silence lowered itself over the two boys as they sat there beside each other. The only thing that was heard was the sound of the rain hammering against the window. Sasuke sat with his head bent down with the hair hanging down in his face, staring down. Naruto gazed out on the rain running down the window glass, forming shadows on the wooden floor.

"I didn't know…" Naruto took a deep breath. "I didn't know that... I mean… If I'd known how you felt I would never have done those things, you know."

He glanced over at the pale Uchiha.

"But, I mean, how was I supposed to know? You were the one who started the whole thing. If it made you feel so uncomfortable, why did you do it?"

"I don't know…" Sasuke lifted his head. "Why didn't you stop me?" This time it was Naruto who lowered his head.

"I don't know... I guess… It was exiting… And… to be honest…" he looked at Sasuke and smiled. "You did it pretty good."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment in chock, but then he managed a little smile as well.

"You weren't that bad yourself."

It went quiet again, but this time it was an assuring silence.

"I want to ask you something, Naruto."

"What?"

"How long were you awake… that time?"

"Since the spider thing."

Sasuke jerked.

"You mean, you… were awake all along?"

"Well... yeah…"

"Oh…"

They went silent again. Outside the rain had stopped pouring and seemed to be contented with just a minor sprinkle as the daylight had started to fade away.

"Well… I guess I'd better go home now…"

Naruto stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto around the wrist and pulled him down again.

_Oh God, what am I doing?_

"What? Is there something wro…"

He was roughly silenced when Sasuke´s lips crashed against his. Sasuke felt the other tense and for a moment he feared that Naruto would shoot up and start shouting about what a twisted pervert he was. But then Naruto´s body relaxed and Sasuke felt the lips starting to work against his own in a slow pace.

He raised his hand, almost shyly and touched Naruto´s cheek.

As if broken from a spell Naruto broke loose from the kiss, panting for air with a pink flush on his cheeks.

They both got up at the same time and Sasuke followed Naruto to the front door as Naruto gathered his clothes in silence.

When the kyubi opened the door Sasuke had to fight down the urge to close it in front of him, and probably would have if Naruto hadn't turned around with a big smile on his face.

"Well, see you tomorrow at training, then?"

Sasuke thought he was going to explode of relief, but somehow he managed to keep a cool surface long enough to say;

"Sue, whatever." And close the door behind his team mate.

THEN he turned and ran into his bedroom, threw himself on the bed and screamed into his pillow at the top of his lungs. It was childish and completely undignified, but right now he couldn't think of any other way to get all of these feelings out. It's either this or crashing the house.

When he had taken out all his feelings and frustration on his poor pillow, he rolled over to his back and stared up onto the ceiling.

What just happened?

_What does it matter!_ That other voice again. _You kissed! And honestly, he didn't seem to mind it more than you did!_

True… And it had felt good…

He replayed the kiss over and over again in his head, recalling the touch of Naruto´s lips against his. Then he suddenly got a hold of himself.

What was he doing!?

Naruto was a guy! Why was he getting so emotional about this! Geez, two guys could kiss each other once without being gay! It happened all the time!

But this feeling… that happy insane giggle in his stomach. Were did it come from?

He shook his head.

Adrenaline from the fight, surely. And, this had been his first _real_ kiss, so why shouldn't he feel a little weird?

Of course he wasn't gay, so what's there to worry about anyway?

He closed his eyes.

Suddenly he felt really happy about training tomorrow…

**End Part 2.**

Okay, that was the second part. This story is turning out to be longer than I thought, but bare with me.

Tune in for the next chapter, in which Naruto and Sasuke has a private training session and gets rudely interrupted in the middle of something... 9

Untill then; take care! _Ja ne_!


	3. Intense Training

**A NaruSasu/SasuNaru fanfiction.**

Part three. Enjoy (o)

And, please, please, pleeeeeeease leave a comment. I would really appreciate to hear what you think of it, since this is my first fan fiction.

**I do not own Naruto and any of its characters. This is purely fan made and do not have anything to do with the original series, thank you very much.**

**Chapter. 3 – Intense Training**

It was about five o'clock in the morning and the sun was just about rising behind the Konoha tree tops. Birdsong was heard from everywhere and morning dew was spread all over the ground reflecting the dawning light.

It was a perfect morning to a promising day and the tranquillity was absolute.

Untill…

"U-ZU-MA-KI Naruto Rendan!"

Birds scattered out of the bushes as five orange figures came darting through them. Four of the figures kicked a man-sized log from the ground up in the air and the fifth one finished it off with a kick straight from above, turning the wood into mere splinters.

Naruto landed beside the remainings and studied his work, hands in his sides.

"All too easy," he grinned and in four puffs of smoke the clones disappeared.

Except from him the training ground was empty. He had been there extra early just so that he could warm up properly before the others came. He sat down and leaned back against one of the logs they used for taijutsu training and gazed up at the clouds floating across the sky above him.

The birds picked up their singing up in the trees and a fresh morning breeze gently stroke across his face and ran invisible fingers through his hair.

This was life as it should be.

Early up for training, some rest, then some more training and then Ichiraku´s ramen for lunch!

After that he would probably take the rest of the day off. Maybe he could go to the bath and relax for a while, or maybe he could…

"What are you smiling about, Dobe?"

Naruto was rudely awakened from his daydreaming and looked up at the shadow leaning over him.

It was Sasuke.

So he showed after all.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of what to do after lunch." He got up and brushed the dirt of his trousers. Sasuke looked around the training ground.

"There's been a war here or something?"

"Oh, that… Well, I was practising one of my techniques and ehh… I guess I overdid it."

The dark haired boy raised a brow but didn't comment.

"Hey, you wanna spar with me until the other's get here?"

"Hn, as if you would be able to get a hit on me."

Naruto grinned.

"You wanna prove it?"

Sasuke smirked and in the next moment he vanished. Naruto spun around.

"Oi, Teme! You're trying to run away or what?"

"Who said I'm running?"

Naruto felt a gush of breath next to his ear as Sasuke spoke, but when he turned around the raven had already disappeared.

He stared into the vegetation around him trying to spot any sign of movement. A sound from a tree nearby caught his attention and he turned towards it. The same moment he did he felt a finger flutter over his neck and he gasped and swirled around again, just to find that the spot before him was empty.

"Having trouble keeping up, eh Dobe?"

The voice came drifting from all around and it echoed between the trees, making it impossible to locate where it originated from.

_You just wait, Teme. I'll get you…_

"What's the matter, Dobe? You haven't even tried to attack me yet. Don't tell me you're slacking off?"

Naruto listened. Where was he?

A new sound, like a twig braking came from a spot behind him, but he didn't turn to see what it was.

"Aw, you're not going to turn around? That's too bad… Not that it matters…"

Naruto felt a pair of hands sneak around his waist and again that hot breath against his neck.

"Gotcha!" He grabbed the hands and triumphantly turned around facing the other boy. He got a little stunned though when he saw that Sasuke was smiling.

"You really think so?"

Then Naruto felt his legs get swept away from underneath him and before he knew it he was on his back with Sasuke on top of him, straddling his waist and holding his arms in a firm grip.

It was like yesterday, but roles reversed.

Sasuke leaned over Narutos face, still smiling, until the tip of their noses almost brushed against each other.

"Gotcha…" he whispered and then he lowered his lips over Naruto´s.

Naruto´s eyes widened in surprise and one of his hands shot up against Sasuke´s chest to shove him away, but then he changed his mind and left it there.

Sasuke´s lips were chilly just as his hands. Naruto shivered when one of them silently went under his jacket and started stroking over his chest.

Sasuke felt the shiver and opened up his mouth slightly, only peeking the tip of his tongue out, flicking it slowly over Naruto´s lower lip. Naruto gasped and grabbed Sasuke´s shirt, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, hearing Sasuke give a husky groan.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a voice calling out to them from the other side of the court.

"Oi! Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun!"

The two boys broke away from each other as if lightning struck between them and by the time Rock Lee reached the spot they were at, Naruto had shoved away Sasuke so hard he hit the ground almost six feet away.

"Fuzzybrow!" he said, trying to sound casual. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I'm looking for you guys. I have a message from your sensei."

"Oh. What does he want?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "I tell you, if it's another dumb excuse to why he's late, you can go back and tell him to shove it up his…"  
"No, no!" Lee waved his hands in front of his face. "It's not like that! Though, he won't be coming today… or tomorrow…"

"Why not?!"

"Well, Gai-sensei and your Kakashi-sensei have been given a super-top-secret mission, so they will be gone for a couple of days. So he told me to tell you guys to supervise your training on your own while he's away."

"Oh, okay…Well... we were just doing some… training…" Naruto blushed.

Lee looked at the two of them. Both had a flush shade of pink on their faces and were breathing heavily. As to be expected of those two. Training and sparring even while waiting for the teacher to arrive. They sure were overflowing with youthful spirit!

Naruto studied Lee carefully. How much had he seen?

The green spandex-boy however didn't seem to have noticed anything unusual.

Sasuke hadn't said anything during the whole time. He just stood with his back half turned away from the other two with his eyes lost in something far away in the woods.

Naruto relaxed.

"Well, I should better be going. Neji-san and Ten-Ten are waiting for me. Be sure to train hard!"

And with that the green beast of Konoha turned and dashed away back into the woods.

Naruto followed him with his eyes until he was no longer to be seen, then he swirled around and set upon Sasuke.

"Have you gone completely crazy? Do you have any idea of how close that was?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder.

"Yeah. So?"

"SO!? He could have seen us!"

"Yeah. _So_? Are you scared?" He looked at Naruto and sneered.

"No! I just…"

Sasuke took a step closer to the blond boy.

"Maybe… You were just scared of what would have happened if he hadn't showed."

Naruto felt his mouth get more and more droughty for every step Sasuke got closer to him.

"O-oh yeah? What would that have been?" He cursed inside when he heard the tremble in his voice. The other boy heard it too, and before Naruto could say as much as "Mizu-Ramen", Sasuke was standing right in front of him with Naruto´s face barely inches away from his own, forcing Naruto to meet the cool gaze from his midnight black eyes.

"You tell me…" he whispered.

Naruto held his breath and closed his eyes, prepared to feel the touch of Sasuke´s lips upon his once again, but nothing happened.

Then suddenly Sasuke turned and walked away, leaving a very confused and slightly disappointed Naruto behind.

Naruto watched as the Uchiha disappeared among the trees and then he slowly sank down on his knees.

Damn, it had been so close!

He sighed loudly and fell flat on his back, staring up into the sky.

Finally it seemed as if Sasuke had got the point!

He snorted to himself.

One-time thing that he didn't think about anymore. Sure, right. Probably the biggest lie Naruto had told in his life that was…

He laughed.

Man, this was getting weirder and weirder, but damn it was fun!

He laid there for another good minute to make sure Sasuke would get a good head start.

Then he got up and set of for the village as well.

All this stuff had made him really hungry…

**Okay, so I know that Rock Lee should have been walking around with crutches being all plastered at this point, but let's just pretend that his injuries from the chuunin exams healed really quickly. Or never occurred at all. Your choice )**


	4. Let's get this Party Started!

**A NaruSasu/SasuNaru fanfiction.**

Part four! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been busy with my new job. You gotta make a living you know…

Anyway, here it is, for all of you to enjoy, and I promise to try and upload a little more often in the future.

And as always I'd love it if you would leave a comment. Comments are so fun! \(O)/

**I do not own Naruto and any of its characters. This is purely fan made and do not have anything to do with the original series**** what so ever, thank you very much.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter. 4 – Let's get this Party Started…**

"Party!? Where? When?"

Naruto looked at Kiba with shimmering eyes. He LOVED parties!

"Tonight, at Ino's," Kiba said and gave Akamaru another piece of his cheeseburger.

"Wow! Who's coming? A lot of people right?"

"Just about everybody, except Shino, he's on a mission. I don't know about Sasuke though." He leaned over the table and whispered. "I even heard that she invited those creepy people from the Sand too…"

Naruto shuddered. He knew who "those people" were. That fan-chick and the creepy puppet guy and… Gaara.

For a slight moment Naruto seriously thought about skipping the party, but changed his mind.

Sure those guys were creepy as hell and all, and Naruto DID have a quite rocky past with them, but c'mon! Miss out a party at Ino's because of them? No way!

Besides, they were probably not even going to show. Somehow, Gaara didn't exactly lable like a party-type of guy…

"Whatever! They're probably not coming anyway."

"Will there be any food?"

Chouji, of course.

"I don't know, but probably. It wouldn't be a real party without snacks of some sort."

"Good." Chouji nodded, apparently pleased with Kiba's answer and then he bit off almost half of his sandwich in one single bite.

"How about you Shikamaru? Are you going?"

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru, who was leaning back in his chair, balancing on its back legs with hands behind his head. Shikamaru sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped."

"Aw, don't be so stiff!" Naruto leaned over and gave the lazy boy a smack on the arm that almost made the balancing chair fall over. Shikamaru just looked at him but didn't comment. How did this guy manage to always be in such a good mood?

Kiba finished his cheeseburger and got up. Akamaru was as usual curled up inside his jacket with just his head sticking out.

"Well, I and Akamaru are off now. See you tonight guys!"

"You bet!" Naruto grinned.

Shikamaru sighed and got up from the chair.

"We must get going too Chouji. Sensei's probably waiting for us already."

Chouji got up with a mourning look at the three muffins he had left on his plate and started walking after Shikamaru. Then he quickly sneaked down the muffins in his pocket before passing the table completely.

Naruto sat behind for a while before he got up as well.

He had to go home and find some clothes to wear. With a depressed sigh he remembered that he hadn't done his laundry for almost a month.

-----------

"Pleeease, Sasuke-kun?"

"No."

Ino pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why not?" she asked, in what she thought was a very cute and seducing way.

"Why should I."

Sasuke had been sitting underneath a tree by the lake, enjoying his free time, when Ino had shown up to ask him to the party.

Not that he was at all interested.

He HATED parties.

All the mingling and walking around, pretending to have a good time. Just the thought of it bored him to death.

If only that blonde, pouting, fish-lip could get that and leave him alone.

Ino, on the other hand was determined to make Sasuke come to the party.

"But everyone else is going to be there!"

"The more reason to stay away."

He was NOT going!

"But, but… you don't have to stay for long! Just drop by, see how it is!"

"No. I have better things to do."

And then he darted away, leaving Ino behind.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun!"

But he was already gone.

Sasuke didn't stop until he reached the training ground on the other side of the village. He didn't want to risk that Ino came after him.

He sat down underneath a tree again and leaned his head back. He wanted to be alone today. He didn't want to "hang out" or anything like that…"

"Oi! Sasuke-kun!"

He opened one of his eyes and saw Rock Lee come sprinting towards him.

_Not him, please. I already have a head ache…_

Lee stopped in front of him and gave one of his glistening smiles.

"How are you today, Sasuke-kun?"

"Bad."

"Oh, don't say that! I bet it's nothing a good spar won't fix! C'mon, I'll train with you."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" Lee's smile faded a bit.

Don't want to train? Was he sick?

"I don't feel like it." He gave Lee a tired glare, meant to show that he wanted to be left alone. Man, was this guy slow in the head or what?

"Oh…" Lee seemed to get the message.

(After all, who wouldn't after receiving the Uchiha-stare?"

But in just seconds he shone up again.

"You seem like you need something to cheer you up!" he said.

"I don't need to…"

"I know just the thing!" Lee said triumphantly, giving his best nice-guy-pose.

"Why don't you come along to Ino's party tonight?"

Sasuke's eyes twitched. God, not him too…

"I don't want to."

"Oh, c'mon, it will be fun! Every one else is coming. Kiba is going to bring some fun games. (Sasuke shuddered), and Chouji was going to bring some special recipes…"

"I still don't think I wanna…"

"… and Naruto was going to bring along some music and…"

Sasuke´s heart jumped. Naruto was going to the party?

".. and Hinata said…"

"Okay, okay! Allright! So when is this party?"

"I don't know for sure, but Ino said something about being there at eight at the latest. But…"

Then Sasuke was gone.

Lee stood there, without being completely sure about what he did, but apparently it worked.

With a job well done he decided to only run 500 laps around the court, just to award himself.

-----------

Naruto knocked on the door to Ino´s house. There were a lot of noises coming from inside and he could see people moving around through the window. He knocked again, a bit louder, since no one seemed to have heard the first one, and a few seconds later the door opened.

"Hey Naruto! Ino! Music's here!" Kiba shouted into the mass of people standing in the hallway.

"Naruto! Come in!" Ino appeared through a doorway, and for once she didn't frown upon Naruto´s very existence.

"You can put the music in there next to the stereo. There are drinks and snacks in the living room on the table next to the porch door."

Naruto did as he was told and then got a bottle thrusted into his hand by Kiba as he turned around.

"Here you go!" Kiba toasted and took a deep drink from his own bottle. Naruto followed his example but almost choked when he felt the bitter taste of alcohol.

"This is beer!" He spat out.

"Of course it's beer. What did you expect?" Kiba gave him a questioning look with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Well…" Naruto thought about it. Of course you drank at parties, but… He was still a minor, even thought he had tried alcohol before. That experience had not ended well… He drew his breath to tell Kiba that he'd rather not drink anything, but then his eyes drifted away to the other people in the room. Almost everybody had some kind of glass or bottle in their hands and then he looked at Kiba who still watched him with that questioning look he decided to swallow his pride and gulped down a large amount of the bitter brew.

"There you go!" Kiba gave him a pat on the back that almost made Naruto choke again. A girl wearing a short skirt and a tube top walked past them and gave Kiba one of the slutiest glances in history. Kiba followed her with his eyes and then shoved his bottle to Naruto.

"Here, watch this for me…" and then he chased after the chick with a huge grin on his face.

Naruto sighed. So typically Kiba to get a girl that fast. He gazed out on the crowd. There really was a lot of people here, and Naruto didn't even recognise half of them, even though some of them felt somewhat familiar…

He made his way back to the hall and tried to see if any of his friends had arrived yet.

He soon spotted Shikamaru leaning at the entrance to the kitchen with a paper cup in his hand with arms crossed over his chest.

"Oi! Shikamaru!" Naruto waved and pushed himself through the crowd.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Where's Chouji?"

Shikamaru tilted his head towards the kitchen.

"I should've figured… So how's the party?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"I guess its okay… Even though it just started, so it might get better."

From the living room came a swirl as someone started one of Narutos records. The base came banging from the speakers and some people started dancing. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He had picked the right music after all.

"Is Sakura here yet?" he asked looking out the room.

"I haven't seen her." Shikamaru didn't sound as if he was that interested.

After a while Naruto decided to do some mingling and left to take a walk around the house.

There were people everywhere! In the garden, on the staircase, in the bathroom! Everywhere he turned there were people standing, dancing laughing ad most of all pushing and shoving.

After being knocked around for about half an hour he exhausted sank down on a couch in a corner next to the stairs.

Where did all these people come from?

There was no way this many young people could live in Konoha!

"Hew… wonder how long it took Ino to get all the invitations out…"

He felt a light pat on his shoulder and a silent thud when a person sat down next to him on the couch. He turned his head and found himself face to face with his pink haired team mate.

"Hi Naruto."

Naruto smiled. Sakura was wearing a light pink top with white pearls around the cleavage and a black skirt with a frill. She looked great.

He faintly realized that there had been a time where he would have gotten all warm and tingling inside by having Sakura so close to him, but he felt nothing like that now.

Instead he glanced down on his own outfit, feeling somewhat embarrassed by the difference in class there was between his and hers.

The only decent, clean clothes he had managed to find in the mess that he called his closet were a pair of dark, stonewashed jeans and a green tank top with the image of a white tiger leaping over the left side of his chest. Maybe he should have picked something more stylish…

"So, are you having fun?"

"Well… I don't seem to know that many here so I was just waiting for you and the rest of the gang to show up."

Sakura smiled.

What was wrong here? First Ino was smiling at him, and now Sakura? Geez, everyone seemed really happy tonight.

"Lets go over to Shikamaru for a while!" Sakura dragged him up from the couch and they went back to the kitchen.

"How's it going, Shikamaru?"

"Fine I guess."

Sakura sighed. So typically Shikamaru.

"Why are you standing over here? Everyone else is in the living room."

Shikamaru shrugged but didn't answer. Naruto resisted a grin. He knew very well why his friend had picked such a boring place to dwell at.

From the entrance to the kitchen you had a perfect lookout over the hallway and front door. You could see exactly who came and who left, and also who came and left with whom.

You could also see half of the living room through the archway that connected it to the hall.

It was the perfect strategic location to be at if you wanted to keep a look out for the party.

Or someone…

Shikamaru thought he was so clever and secretive, but Naruto had figured out how the land laid a long time ago. Ever since he let that chick win the fight at the exams.

Yes, Naruto knew exactly who his friend was on the look out for…

The three of them kept talking about this and that for a while longer when suddenly there was a commotion by the door.

The noise from the party slowly died out and the crowd divided itself in front of the newly arrived guests.

Naruto gulped and he felt, rather than he saw Shikamaru tense up beside him.

For in the hallway stood the three shinobi from the Hidden Village of Sand.

_To be Continued..._

**

* * *

**

**WHOOHA! Cliffhanger!! My first! ¤proud¤ **

**Please don't hate me, I will try to post the next chapter this weekend as well.**

**Dewa Mata!**


	5. Operation Drunkard

**A NaruSasu/SasuNaru fanfiction.**

Part five! Continuing the cliffhanger! Yay!

Don't forget to leave a comment!

**I do not own Naruto and any of its characters. This is purely fan made and do not have anything to do with the original series**** what so ever, thank you very much.**

* * *

The noise from the party slowly died out and the crowd divided itself in front of the newly arrived guests.

Naruto gulped and he felt, rather than he saw Shikamaru tense up beside him.

For in the hallway stood the three shinobi from the Hidden Village of Sand.

**Chapter. 5 – Operation Drunkard…**

No one said a word.

The three ninjas glared at the crowd as if warning anyone to get close.

Naruto leaned in closer to Shikamaru and whispered;

"You think they're looking for a fight?"

Shikamaru shook his head.

"They're unarmed," he said simply. Naruto took a closer look and saw that his friend was right. Temari didn't have her fan with her and Kankuro didn't have his puppet-thingy either. Only Gaara had his gourd on. Even if that alone was enough to make anybody nervous…

As if he felt that he was being watched Gaara turned his pale green eyes towards them. Naruto felt cold sweat break out on his skin. This guy was really creepy!

Without a word to his team mates the red haired boy walked up to them and stopped in front of Naruto.

Dead silence.

Then suddenly, the smaller boy lowered his head.

"Naruto." He greeted shortly.

Naruto was speechless. He had expected a fight, a threat, a comment about their last meeting, a glare, anything!

What was he suppose to answer to this?

He didn't have to think about it long before Temari saved him by raising her voice.

"I thought there was going to be a party here. Where's the booze?"

Ino came walking out from the living room and spotted her new guests.

"Hi! You made it!" She went straight up to Temari and gave her a hug. Temari froze and stared down at the other blonde. No one had ever hugged her before and she wasn't sure about how to react to the sudden contact. Ino let go and smiled.

"Come! I'll show you around! There are some people you just HAVE to meet!"

And with that she dragged the somewhat chocked and confused Temari into the house.

Kankuro looked at the people standing around.

"Hey, we're just here for the party, so stop the friggin starin will ya?"

As one man the crowd turned around and the shatter started again, even louder than before.

Kankuro sighed and went after his sister. Not that he was going to save her from the pesky blonde, but he was really keen on finding out how she would get away by herself.

Gaara gave Naruto a glance and then turned away. Naruto was almost definitely sure that he saw a smirk play in the corner of his mouth before he disappeared into the mass of people who immediately made way for him.

Naruto scowled. Gaara didn't get shoved around or poked in the ribs by elbows! That was just so unfair!

Shikamaru shifted his weight from one foot to another and then stood up straight and threw his arms behind his neck.

"Well. I'll take a walk. See ya!"

Naruto watched him go, knowing that laid-back facade of his was just for show. Shikamaru was in a real hurry to catch up with a certain female ninja…

He was about to go after him when he felt someone grab hold of his arm and then Kiba pulled him into the kitchen.

"What did that creepy guy say to you?"

Naruto released himself from the grip and straightened his clothes.

"What?"

"What did he say?"

"Uh…Nothing special really…"

Naruto hesitated. He didn't really want to bring up his and Gaara´s fight in front of Kiba.

In front of a _drunk _Kiba. ESPECIALLY not in front of a drunk Kiba at a party that Gaara were at as well.

"Oh, C'mon! Everybody saw that he said something to you! What did he say?"

Kiba´s eyes seemed to have trouble locating Naruto´s face and he swayed a little.

"Kiba, are you drunk?"

"No! … Or.. Mayybeee… I'm not sure." He grinned at Naruto and shoved a new bottle into the blond's hands.

Where did he get the bottles from?

Naruto took a drink. It actually tasted better then the first one.

"So what have you been up to?"

Kiba shrugged, apparently forgotten about being curious about Naruto´s and Gaara´s 'conversation'.

"Not much. I was about to hook up with that chick from before, but she just seemed too easy." He frowned. "I hate easy girls. I tried to get a conversation going with Shikamaru after that, but he was busy being his usual, boring self to be any fun. So I went over to Hinata and Neji, but…" He glared over at bar where the two Hyuuga relatives were standing with Ten-Ten. Hinata was staring down at the floor and Neji had his defensive face on and gave intimidating, white stares to any guy who as much as looked at his female cousin.

"That Neji… He really needs to lighten up! He hasn't left Hinata alone all night and as soon as someone as much as _tries_ to talk to her, he scares them off!"

"What! Why?" The unfairness in this made Naruto angry.

"Apparently he was told by Hinata´s father to watch her tonight, and he really took it seriously."

"So… he doesn't really wanna be here at all?" Kiba shook his head.

"Nope. He wont drink anything either. Just water and he hasn't talked to anyone but Ten-Ten - despite his short remarks to Hinata that is." The dog-nin sighed and waved his beer bottle in Neji´s direction. "Seriously, that jerk could use a mean-ass drink! Maybe then he'll start acting like a normal human being."

Naruto nodded in agreement. Then an idea started to take form in his head. He smiled mischievously and leaned over to whisper to his friend.

"Say, Kiba. What would you say if I get Neji really wasted tonight?"

"Tss, nothing, since it's never gonna happen."

"No, I mean it! Listen, I've got an idea. If I make it, are you in?"

Kiba considered the offer and then his face split in a grin, not so unlike the one on Naruto´s face.

"Hell yeah!"

"Great! I'll be right back!" And with that the blond turned his back and started making his way into the kitchen. After a moment he came back and was tucking something into his pocket.

"I'll let you know when it's done. Then I leave his ass to you." Then he disappeared again, this time heading into the living room.

Kiba followed him with one of his brows raised.

As if he would ever succeed with that…

Then a girl with long brown hair walked passed him and gave him a shy smile. Kiba took a final sip from his beer and then went after the brunette with an even wider smile then before.

----------------

Shikamaru watched Naruto walk past him, but luckily the blonde didn't pay any attention too him, which was just as well.

Right now Shikamaru didn't want to be bothered. He was concentrating on solving a big problem of his. He was leaning against the wall again, with a new paper cup in his hand. Beside him was Temari, also leaning against the same wall, holding a beer bottle in her hand, of which she took deep drinks from every now and then.

Shikamaru´s problem was simple.

He didn't like girls. Girls were troublesome. They were annoying. And most of all, Girls were hard to understand. Yet here he was, leaning against a wall at a party he didn't really care about, because of one.

Not that she was just any girl, oh no. This girl was different. In what way he couldn't really tell, but she was different, all right.

He glanced at here from the corner of his eye. She had just shown up from nowhere and leaned against the wall beside him, not saying a word. From what he knew she hadn't even looked at him.

He watched as she raised her bottle and took a new drink of beer. As she tilted her head back, Shikamaru´s eyes unwillingly got nailed at the sight of the soft skin of her neck. A strand of her hair was resting lightly against her jaw line, and for some reason that one lock of hair brushing against her pale skin as she moved sent small bolts of lightning through his body.

Temari lowered the bottle and licked her lips slowly. Shikamaru realised that he was staring and tore his eyes away from the pink gloss on her lips.

Temari shifted the weight of her body and by accident she ended up a little closer to Shikamaru so that the sleeves of their clothing brushed against each other.

Shikamaru took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart which, for some odd reason, was doing acrobatic exercises in his chest.

Why did everything have to be so troublesome?

-------------------

Sasuke raised his hand and knocked on the door. He could hear music streaming out from some of the windows that had been opened on the front of the house. When no one came to open up he lifted his hand again, but this time he decided to use the door bell. Judging from the sounds inside, no one would be able to hear him knock.

For the hundred time that evening he thought about going home, but the thought of Naruto being in there, dancing with some cute girl, and maybe (God forbid) even making out with one, made him stay put.

Someone opened the door.

_Too late…_

"Sa-sa-Sasuke?" The look on Ino´s face was priceless when she saw who was standing on her doorstep.

"I-I thought you… You came!" She managed to gather herself enough to let him into the house.

"I thought you weren't coming?"

"I changed my mind." Sasuke was already busy scanning the crowd, trying to ignore the fidgeting girl next to him. Ino was clearly drunk, as well as the rest of her guests. He didn't even have to look at her flushed cheeks or listen to her voice to realize that.

"Sasuke-kun!" Saskura came walking towards them with an attempted seductive smile on her face.

_Trapped_

"Come dance with me Sasuke-kun." She grabbed his wrist and started pulling him away.

Sakura was obviously drunk as well; she would never have touched him if she had been sober.

"I invited him, Forehead-girl. He's with me." Ino grabbed him by the other hand and started pulling him in the other direction.

"He doesn't want to be with you. Sasuke-kun want's to dance." Sasuke started to feel a slight numbing in his arm.

"And I suppose you know that?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"What makes you think he would want to dance with someone like you?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Maybe because your forehead is so wide!"

"Well, at least that's better then dancing with a PIG!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

By now the girls had let go of the object of their argument and was standing face to face, shooting glares at each other. Sasuke stayed long enough just to make sure he really was forgotten. Then he fled into the back of the house.

_Why_ had he come here again?

-------------

"Oi, Hinata!"

Hinata jerked as Naruto walked up next to her. They were standing by the snack-table in the living room. There were bowls of various snacks lined up in a row and hot-dogs lying on a plate with ketchup and mustard next to it, as well as different types of beer.

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

"Having fun? Heard you came with Neji."

"Uhm… yeah… uh…"

"He doesn't seem to be enjoying himself though."

Hinata and Naruto turned and glanced over at Neji who was standing by the bar, talking to Ten-Ten.

"Well… He has a lot on his mind right now…" Hinata blushed and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Nah, he's probably just hungry! Here!" Naruto picked up two hotdogs from the table and put some ketchup and mustard on them

"Give him these! I'm sure he'll get a bit more lively then!"

Hinata blushed more fiercely when her hand accidentally brushed against Naruto´s when she took the food.

Naruto smirked as she turned to walk back to Neji and Ten-Ten, and put back the jar labelled "Hot Chili -Now Extra Spicy!" into his pocket. He WAS a ninja after all…

Then he picked up two bottles of beer from the table and followed Hinata.

_Step One – Complete!_

"Oi, Neji! Ten-Ten!" Naruto gave Neji a playful jab on the upper arm. Neji gave him a glare.

"So, having a good time?"

"I suppose." Neji said shortly.

"Yeah, thought so. Here, Hinata and I bought you some food."

"I don't need anything."

"Yes you do. Here, I promise, they are really good!"

Naruto shoved the hot dogs into Neji´s hands. Neji looked at them with a disgusted expression.

"I don't do junk-food" he said reluctantly.

"Neji-kun… Naruto-kun says that they are really not that bad… Maybe… you could just try some…" Hinata fidgeted out.

He looked at his cousin, then at the food in his hand.

"Whatever," he sighed and took a huge bite of one of hotdogs, clearly determined to get rid of it as soon as possible.

Naruto smiled.

_Step Two – Complete!_

Neji made it through half of the first hotdog when suddenly he got a very strained look on his face.

He started to sweat; mouth filled with food and shortly after his eyes started to tear up.

"Neji-kun..?" Hinata whispered.

"Is something wrong?" Ten-Ten asked worriedly.

Neji shook his head, but he still didn't swallow.

"Are you suffocating?" Naruto quickly went over and gave the brunette a huge thwack between the shoulder blades.

The food went down with a loud "gulp" and Neji drew breath.

_Yes!_

At first nothing happened, but then the black haired teen started panting, eyes watery and tears streaming down his face.

"Water!" he gasped.

Ten-Ten and Hinata looked at the bar counter.

"There is none!"

"Any…thing!"

"Here!" Naruto handed him one of his bottles and Neji took it and flushed down the entire content in one sweep.

"Better now?" Naruto asked, knowing what the answer would be.

Neji shook his head and groped in the air for something more to rinse away the strong spice with. With a hidden smirk Naruto handed him the second bottle, which Neji also emptied in less than five swigs.

He put down the bottle on the counter with a loud thud and tried to focus on Naruto through the tears in his eyes.

"What… Was… That?" he panted, leaning forward with his arms propped up on his knees.

"Hotdogs."

"You actually eat those things?" Neji's eyes widened in horror.

"Well, yeah... I mean… they are called hot dogs for a reason aren't they?" Naruto lied innocently.

The Hyuuga shook his head slowly.

"Why am I surprised…" he whispered. Then he stood up straight.

Or… he_ tried_ to stand up straight.

Instead, he stumbled backwards towards Ten-Ten, who grabbed him by the arms, preventing them both from falling to the ground.

"Neji, are you all right?"

"Yeah…I... I guess I just got a bit dizzy…"

He tried to stand up again, this time succeeding with a little help from his team mate and the counter.

"You probably just drank too fast." Naruto smiled.

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" Then he stared at the blonde, then he grabbed the bottle on the counter eyeing the label closely, eyes widening for every word he read.

"This-This is…."

Hinata stared at her cousin and then at Naruto

"Naruto-kun…"

"Well, gotta go!" Naruto quickly made his escape into the crowd. Neji tried to take after him, but tripped. Luckily Ten-Ten grabbed him by the shirt and saved his face from making close impact with the floor for the second time that night. He looked up at her with a confused gaze in his eyes.

"Ten-Ten…W-why… why did Naruto just make a Kage Bunshin?"

Ten-Ten stared at him for a couple of seconds and then she started laughing uncontrollably. Hinata stared at them and seemed as if she didn't know if she should laugh or faint.

--------------

Naruto found Kiba outside the house in the back garden. He was currently in the middle of the process of proving to Lee and Kankuro that dogs actually could climb trees just as well as cats did. Naruto managed to grab him by his shirt collar and drag him down before he started climbing up a cactus, which he had mistaken for a tree…

"Mission accomplished. Neji´s been had. The rest is up to you, get him wasted good, will ya."

Kiba grinned at him.

"Leave it to me! I'll make sure he gets so drunk he won't even remember his own name by midnight."

"Great."

Naruto gave the dog-nin a pat on the shoulder. Kiba was currently so drunk himself, Naruto was surprised he still knew what _his_ own name was…

He walked over to Lee. The lanky boy had a paper cup in his hand and Naruto eyed it suspiciously.

"You don't have booze in that thing, do you?"

"No! This is plain soda." Lee showed him by taking a sip from it.

"Good…" Naruto shuddered. The house would get trashed pretty good anyway, without Lee's assistance.

He continued back into the house, grabbing a new bottle from a table on the way.

He eyed through the mass of people and suddenly he spotted a very familiar hairstyle by the stairs.

He hadn't suspected HIM to be here…

Then a smug grin spread across the kitsune´s face and he started to move across the room…

**

* * *

**

**Another Cliffhanger! (sorta…)**

**I think I'll base the rest of this story on cliffhangers... They are a lot more fun when you know what's going to happen hehe... **

**Hope you enjoyed it (comment if you did)! Will write next chappie soon!¨**

* * *


	6. Complications of Byakugan

**A NaruSasu/SasuNaru fanfiction.**

Part six!

Okay, I got a request that I just couldn't refuse. Especially considering the fact that I've got a drunken Neji on my hands, and somehow it just really fitted in with this story, in this chapter.

God, what if Neji´s right about this fate-thing?? (oÔ)

Who ever wrote to me by the name **OmgNejiGaaraFanWTF** – This one's for you! Enjoy!

**I do not own Naruto and any of its characters. This is purely fan made and do not have anything to do with the original series**** what so ever, thank you very much.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter. 6 – The Complications of Byakugan**

"Say, Neji. How does your byakugan work?"

"Why do you ask?" Neji drank out of the bottle Kiba just gave him. He didn't really understand why he had fuzzed so much about not drinking. This was his fifth beer and he didn't even feel dizzy yet. He covered a slight hiccup with his hand and spilled some of the beer onto the floor.

Kiba shrugged and looked out over the room.

"Just being curious. I mean it's a pretty cool thing to have… Bet you use it a lot."

"Wadda you mean?"

Kiba grinned and elbowed him in the side.

"You know what I mean. Don't tell me you've never used that thing to peek into the girls´ dressing room."

"Kiba!" Neji´s face turned glowing red.

"You have!" Kiba said triumphantly.

"Not deliberately…" Neji mumbled.

"Suuuuure. Your byakugan just self-fired or what?

"Something like that…" Kiba cocked a brow at him.

"Right. So what did you see?" He took a new drink from his bottle. Neji blushed even more and looked around to see if anyone would be able to hear them. Then he leaned over and whispered into Kiba´s ear.

Kiba almost choked from the beer and coughed fiercely.

"You saw WHAT?!" he spat. To his surprise (and chock) Neji giggled.

"It's true, I swear. They where in there and they seemed to get along _really_ well with each other."

Kiba stared.

"I _knew_ there was something going on between those two! I just didn't think… I mean, they act like they don't even like each other!" Neji shrugged.

"Maybe they don't. That could be the whole point."

Suddenly Kiba smirked viciously.

"Oh, I'm sooo gonna get him for this! I never thought he'd be the kind of guy who would bother trying to get into a girl's pants. Not with the way he's going on all the time about how troublesome they are. Man, I could destroy his entire image with this!"

Now it was Neji´s turn to raise a brow.

"You really would do that?"

"Of course not! But it's a pretty good threat, don't you think?"

Neji laughed. A very unfamiliar sound, but at the same time not unnatural.

_He would be so much more fun to hang with if would just laugh more often…_ Kiba thought.

"You still didn't tell me how it works, ya know."

Neji thought about it. He'd never tried to explain how his technique worked before. Of course he knew exactly how it worked, but to put it in words…

"Well… it's like… you take your chakra and just put it in your eyes… you know... like…"

He did the seals for his byakugan, but nothing happened. He blinked with surprised.

"What the…?" He did it again, with the same absent result.

"What are you doing?"

"My byakugan won't work!" He formed the seals again, and again, and _again_. Still nothing.

"Why you…!" He started to get pretty pissed of now. He closed his eyes and focused on his hands, forming the seals for the tenth time, making each one very clear and distinct.

"_Byakugan!"_

With a satisfying thud the veins by his eyes emerged. But something felt wrong… He looked at Kiba.

"GHAAH!"

Kiba's clothes were gone!

"What? What's wrong?" Kiba looked at him with a slight worried expression.

Neji turned around in panic just to discover what he had feared. Everyone in the room was stark naked! He quickly covered his eyes, but that didn't help. His byakugan went straight through it.

With sudden insight he glanced down onto his own body and felt his face become burning hot. He was naked as well.

Of course he knew he wasn't _really_ naked, but it was pretty hard to convince himself about that when he couldn't see his own clothes.

"Oi, Neji! Are you okay?" Kiba grabbed his shoulder and shook him. The Hyuuga became red as a stop sign when his eyes nailed onto Kiba´s lower regions.

"Hey! Hyuuga!" Neji tore his eyes away when he heard his name being called and panicked when he saw Kankuro and Gaara coming towards them.

_Why now, of all times!_

"What do you guys want?" Kiba looked at them defensively.

"Relax, we just want to ask a favour from the Hyuuga." Kankuro said.

"Hey, you can see through walls and stuff with your eye technique, right?"

Neji didn't say a word. His sight had fallen on the younger of the two boys, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at him. Those pale eyes seemed to pierce into his mind and Neji felt something jolt inside him.

_God this guy knows, he knows I can see…_

He closed his eyes shut when he realized that they had started to drift downwards.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Kankuro gave him a slight shove, bringing him back to reality.

"W-what?"

"I said, you can see through walls and stuff, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Could you try and find our sister for us?"

Neji started to stutter.

"N-no… I mean… Not right now…I…"

"Why not? You're already using it, aren't you?"

"That's not it! I… It's…"

"Neji, are you sure you are alright? Your face is all red."

"No. I mean yes! I'm fine! Just fine!" His voice hitched.

By now Kankuro was beginning to look at him funny as well and Kiba had a suspicious look on his face.

"Neji, if you're not feeling well you can just say it. I know Sakura is supposed to know some good medical justus, I could go get her..:"

"No! No girls!" Neji grabbed his arm. He felt the texture of clothing against his fingers, but he couldn't see it. He pulled Kiba closer.

"I can't shut it off!" he hissed into the other boy's ear.

"Can't shut what off?" Kiba looked confused.

"My byakugan! I can't shut it off!"

"Why not?"

"How the hell should I know!" He felt the panic starting to swell up inside him again.

"What's the matter?" Kankuro turned his face from one to the other.

"He can't shut his byakugan off." Kiba said before Neji could stop him.

"Well, that's fine, then he can look for our sister."

"No!" Neji bit his tongue. This was getting out of control.

"Why not?" Kankuro started to sound annoyed and glared at the other two.

"Well" Kiba looked at the boy still holding his arm. "Why not Neji?"

_Shit…_

"Eh… How should I say this…If I did… I… She wouldn't really… I wouldn't see her like, like you would, I…" He tried to explain it as smooth and calm as possible, but that Gaara kept looking at him, and those eyes really made him nervous. The fact that the other boy was naked didn't exactly help either.

"I would… she would…"

"What?"

"She would be naked, okay!" Neji blurted out.

Kankuro stared at him, but when the words sank in he reached out and grabbed Neji´s invisible shirt.

"What?!" he growled.

"It's not my fault! It's my byakugan! It's all messed up, I can't shut it off! Everyone's naked, I can't help it!" Neji squirmed, feeling the other guy's grip harden around his throat.

Kankuro stared at him again. Then he suddenly let go with a disgusted sound.

"You fucking pervert! Is that what you technique does!?" He took a step back and glared at Neji.

"No! I said it's not my fault! I can't shut it off!" He clamped his eyes shut, fully determined to not look at anyone, but made a whimpering sound when he realized the byakugan went straight through his eyelids as well.

"Neji, you lucky bastard!" Kiba threw his arm around his shoulders and turned him out towards the room.

"That girl over there, how does she look? Are those real or is it just a push-up?"

Neji squealed and tried to turn away, but Kiba didn't let him.

"That one then? Or her, she looks hot!"

"Stop it, I don't want to! Just help me shut them off! Shut them off! God damn it Kiba! I don't…"

A loud thud was heard and Neji sank down on the floor unconscious. Kiba swirled around.  
"Why did you do that for?!" Gaara shrugged.

"It seemed to be a good idea."

Kiba sighed and threw his arms out.

"Well, how are we supposed to wake him up now you think?"

Kankuro looked around and grabbed a bottle of booze from a nearby counter and propped up Neji with his other arm. Then he resolutely shoved the bottle into the Hyuuga´s mouth and poured the liquid down his throat.

Neji sat up and coughed throaty. Then he looked up at the other boys bending over him.

"Oh, thank God!"

Kankuro and Kiba helped him up and leaned him towards the wall. Neji giggled.

"Tihi…That… _hick_… tickles guys!" He looked at them from underneath drowsy eyelids. Kiba stared at Kankuro.

"What was in that bottle?" Kankuro looked down onto the bottle in his hand.

"Tequila."

Neji giggled again and started falling forward, but Kiba grabbed him and pinned him up by the wall again.

"Oh, Kiba,…_hick._ I didn't know you were that _hick_ keen on me." Kiba frowned.

"Well, at least now I won't have to think about how to get him drunk anymore…"

"I'm not… _hick…_ drunk!"

"Yes you are." Kankuro looked at Kiba. "I guess this means we have to look for our sister by ourselves?"

"Guess so." Kiba looked around to see if anyone could help him with the Hyuuga, but he didn't' see anyone he knew.

"Would one of you guy's mind staying here with him for a while. I have to do something."

Kankuro looked at Gaara, who nodded slightly.

"Great! I'll be right back!"

And with that he disappeared amongst the people. Kankuro sighed.

"I'll go look for Temari. Will you be alright by your self?"

Gaara looked at Neji who was staring up the ceiling with an intrigued smile on his face.

"I think I'll manage," He said shortly.

He watched Kankuro walk away and then turned towards the other boy. Neji looked at him.

"Hi! Who are you?"

Gaara looked at him.

_Maybe I hit him too hard… _

"No one special," he answered.

"Hmm… You have pretty eyes…"

Gaara raised a brow.

Yeah, he definitely hit him too hard…

"Are you sure you don't have a name?" Neji asked and leaned in closer, focusing on Gaara´s face.

"My name is not important."

Neji got even closer and smirked.

"I think it is." he said. He took a step forward and reached out his hand towards Gaara, who smacked it away.

"No it's not." He backed away from the other boy.

_Those eyes…_

Neji was looking straight at him, and now all signs of the drowsiness in his face from before were gone. Instead there was a glow in those silvery eyes that made Gaara tremble all the way to his toes.

_Those eyes…_

Neji stepped forward again and Gaara tried to step back, only to find that he had gotten his back pinned to the wall. Neji got in closer and put his hand against the wall next to Gaara´s head, looking down into the shorter boy's eyes. When silver met green there were small bolts of electricity sparkling through the air between them. Neji leaned in closer, his lips almost brushing against Gaara´s.

"You have _very_ pretty eyes…"

Gaara closed his eyes and gasped when Neji´s lips stroke against his cheek. He could feel Neji´s breath on his skin coming out in small puffs of hot air. Seconds after he felt something warm and wet lick across the side of his neck just below the ear and he shivered.

Neji´s tongue continued its ministration, carefully licking the lobe of the ear, breath cooling and heating up the skin on the way. Gaara could hardly hold back a moan when he felt teeth rasp against his skin and he felt the Hyuuga smirk against his neck.

"For being no one special you taste really good."

Gaara opened his eyes and saw that Nej´s white orbs now was fixed on his green and before he had the time to react the other boy crashed his lips against his, sneaking his tongue inside his mouth when Gaara tried to protest.

A hand snaked its way under Gaara´s shirt and caressed his stomach, sending a new shiver through his body. Another hand found its way to his neck and pressed it firmly against the other boy's lips, preventing Gaara from pulling away and deepening the kiss at the same time.

Neji nibbled Gaara´s lower lip and this time Gaara couldn't stop the husky moan escaping from his mouth.

"Care to tell me your name yet?"

Gaara shook his head silently and he felt more than saw the grin on Neji´s lips.

"Too bad…"

He pushed closer, bringing his leg in between Gaara´s and started moving it in small circles, gently rubbing against Gaara´s groin.

"W-what are you…"

"Shh…" Neji silenced him and stared kissing the base of the red head's neck, gently massaging his thigh against Gaara´s now hardening crotch.

"S-stop it." It was meant to sound threatening, but it came out like a whimper.

"You don't want me to…" Neji nibbled at his jaw line, fondling it with his tongue.

"Y-yes I do…"

"No you don't." Teeth lowering against his neck and scraping his skin caused him to hiss and arch his back. The pressure against his groin started to become more arousing and a fire had started to build up in the pit of his stomach.

He started shaking. No. he didn't want it to stop, but at the same time he knew it had to. He wanted it, but not here, not in front of everybody.

"W-aah…Wait…" He started to push against the other's chest and Neji obediently pulled away, though he didn't let go of Gaara´s neck. The look in the silvery eyes was a reflection of the hunger Gaara knew was showing in his own.

"Not here… Too many people…" Neji smirked and lowered his lips against Gaara´s a final time before he let go.

"It's all right," he whispered. "I'll look you up later…"

Then he walked away leaving Gaara panting heavily against the wall.

A few moments later Kankuro emerged from the crowd.

"Hey, have you seen Temari while I was gone?" Gaara gave him a vicious glare.

"Screw Temari!"

Then he stomped away through the mass of people leaving his older, very confused, brother behind.

**Now, I know a lot of you wanted to see some NaruSasu action in this chapter, but you have to admit, this was pretty hot as well! (discreetly wipes of nosebleed…)**

**I promise, in the next chapter there will be a lot of Naruto and Sasuke, but I just couldn't let this one slip!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter – "Twisted Games"!**


	7. Twisted Games

**A NaruSasu/SasuNaru fanfiction.**

Part seven!

Let´s get the NaruSasu Action started!

**I do not own Naruto and any of its characters. This is purely fan made and do not have anything to do with the original series**** what so ever, thank you very much.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter. 7 – Twisted Games**

Sasuke stood leaning against the rails at the bottom of the staircase, holding a beer bottle in his hand.

So far he had managed to stay clear of any crazy fan girls, and he tried his best to be as inconspicuous as possible to make sure it stayed that way.

He suddenly felt a hand grab his butt and he heard a voice murmur in his ear.

"Hi there, good lookin´. Come here often?" He turned and was faced with a grinning Naruto. Quickly he slapped away the blond´s hand and gave him a full-feathered Uchiha-glare. That by the way didn't seem to bother Naruto a bit.

"You're not happy to see me?" he asked tauntingly with a pout on his lips.

"Hn, why would I?"

"Well… I thought maybe you wanted another kiss?" Naruto swirled his finger in a circle on Sasuke´s lower back. Sasuke arched away, giving the other a new glare.

"Ssh! Keep your voice down!" he hissed.

"What?" Naruto just smirked. "You're the one who liked public a few days ago. Changed your mind?"

"What do you want?"

"Ooh, nothing much… Just you." He grinned at the suddenly frozen boy.

_What did he just say?_

Naruto looked him straight in the eyes, catching the obsidian orbs with his cobalt ones, holding him. Sasuke couldn't find the strength to pull away. Thoughts were rolling around in his head like balls on a pool table.

_He wants… me?_

Then Sasuke got hit in the back, getting thrown forward and landed on top of Naruto.

Kiba rushed passed them into the living room with a cardboard box held above his head.

"Playtime! C'mon!"

Sasuke felt Naruto´s breathing against his neck and quickly got up to his feet, leaving Naruto on the floor with a pouting smile.

"Aw, no fun Sasuke."

"You're drunk." Sasuke said, trying to slow down his speeding heart.

"Not much." Naruto got up and dusted off his pants. "Neji´s had it far worse than me."

"Huh? Neji?"

Naruto just grinned. With a cautious glare at the blond Sasuke walked over to the door way to the living room where he stopped, jaw dropping to his feet, eyes wide open, making him look like a dumbstruck koi-fish.

That person in there could _not_ be Hyuuga Neji. But it was, and Sasuke knew it.

Neji, the pride of the Hyuuga clan and number one byakugan wielder in Konoha, was standing on top of the living room table, dancing. His hair had loosened from his ponytail and was flowing down his shoulders in dark, shiny strands. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with lacing in the front and a pair of baggy blue-jeans.

There were a crowd of girls standing around, of which Sasuke didn't recognise anyone, and they were all doing those all too familiar fan-girl-sounds that had haunted Sasuke through his entire life. He gaped at the scene and when Neji did one in particularly bold gesture with his hips, one of the girls in the front fainted with a breathless squeal. Neji had a flirty smirk on his face and was apparently enjoying the situation.

"He get's a little less tense if you give him a drink or two." Naruto stepped up beside Sasuke, still grinning. "I even heard someone say he flirted pretty wild with Gaara a while ago. Not that likely though. If he actually tried to pull such a thing off, Gaara would kill him." Sasuke nodded, to much in chock to really hear what the other said.

On the table Neji had started to pull at the lacing at his chest and the squeals from the fan-girls got even more intense when suddenly Kiba appeared again and screamed;  
"Hey! Who's up for 'Twister'?!"

Neji, who had been just about to pull his shirt of, raised his head.

"I am!"

Sasuke thought he was going to faint.

_Neji playing twister?_

The fan-girls moaned in disappointment when their chip-n-dale dancer got of the table and walked up to Kiba and started helping with laying out the plastic, colour-dotted spread on the floor.

He suddenly got hit in the back for the second time that night and stumbled forward.

"Yo, Kiba! Were in to!"

_Damn it Naruto!_

"Wait! I never…!"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll teach you the rules, don't worry." Naruto cut him of and dragged the reluctant raven into the circle of people who had formed around the plastic spread.

"Any one else?" Kiba asked, looking around.

There were no takers.

"Okay! I'll spin, you guys play!" Kiba sat down on the floor with the arrow board in his lap.

"First one to touch the floor with anything but their hands or feet, looses!"

"Hey!"

"Okay, hair is allowed as well. Sasuke, you start!" He spun the arrow.

"Blue, right hand!"

Sasuke gave Naruto a harsh look. Man, he would so make him pay for this! Then he got down to his knees and put his right hand on the mat.

And then they were of.

It turned out, obviously, that being a ninja had its benefits when it came down to this game. Soon the three boys found themselves in positions they never thought they could or would get in, much to the bystanders delight.

Sasuke hated it. He was being publicly humiliated and it was all because of the blond moron's fault. The only thing that kept him from deliberately loosing was that stubborn pride of his.

_Uchiha´s don't loose!_

After playing a while longer, without any of the three even getting close to loosing, Sasuke found himself on his hands and feet positioned as if he were going to do push ups, with Naruto above him in almost the same position. The blonde had his hands on each side of Sasuke´s head, and his legs were spread out on each side of said boy's thighs, with his head almost resting against the nape of the raven's neck.

And slanting on top of Naruto was Neji, bent over backwards in a bridge with his hair hanging down, very efficiently covering the other two boys´ heads.

It looked as if they were doing a very weird pyramid of some sort and from the sound of the people standing around, it probably looked as stupid as it felt.

"Okay, guys! Neji you're up!" Kiba spun the arrow again.

That's when Sasuke felt something moist run over his ear and flinched, realising it was Naruto´s tongue.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto whispered back. "I'm taking advantage of the situation." He licked Sasuke´s ear again and a shiver travelled along the boy's body.

"S-stop it… People will see."

"No they won't." He continued to abuse the ear with his tongue, nibbling it slightly.

Sasuke tried to move his head away, only granting the blond more access to his shoulder and neck instead,

"Okay, here it is!" Kiba studied the board.

Naruto moved his lips down to the pale skin on the back of Sasuke´s neck, breathing out hot air against the small strands of back-hair as he went.

Sasuke curled his fingers against the mat, trying to keep his own breath steady. Naruto was right when he said people wouldn't be able to see, because Neji´s hair was taking care of that problem. But still, this was too open for him to be comfortable with. The training ground had been one thing, but this…

"Right hand, red."

"I'm already having my hand on a red one. Spin again!"

Sasuke hissed when Naruto´s teeth grazed against his skin and almost moaned when he felt the flick of a tongue play over the same spot. His lower region started to throb in a threatening way.

_Focus! Not here! Not… Oh God!_

He clenched his teeth, closed his eyes and concentrated on thinking about anything else then the feeling of Naruto´s breath and tongue against his neck.

Above him Naruto smirked.

So he wanted to play hard to get, huh? Well, Naruto didn't want to be the one to disappoint…

Slowly, to make sure Sasuke would really know what was coming, he started to nibble his way down the Uchiha´s neck, down his shoulder. He could feel the body underneath him tense when he got closer to that certain spot.

"This one then? Left hand, red."

"Okay!"

The tongue flicked right next to the place the seal was located, and Sasuke´s eyes shoot up.

"Don't you dare…" he shivered.

"Hm? Don't I dare what?" He flicked the tongue a second time, closer, showing Sasuke that he knew perfectly well what he meant.

"I'll kill you, I swear to God…"

"Yeah. I know you will…" then he lowered his teeth over the seal, biting it softly.

Sasuke´s whimpered moan was covered by Neji, shouting out in surprise and the next moment Sasuke felt a massive weight on his back as the other two boys came crushing down on him.

Laughter filled the room as the three boys tried to untangle themselves from each other on the mat. Kiba rolled around on the floor, laughing so hard tears came streaming down his face, holding his stomach and panting for air.

"You… you should have seen... your face! Man… it was priceless!" he managed to pant out between laughs, pointing at Neji who also laid on the floor, laughing just as madly.

Naruto crawled up on his knees, also laughing with cheeks flushed red and brushed himself of.

Sasuke however, did not laugh. He got up and quickly left the room. Naruto noticed and pushed himself after the escaping boy.

"Sasuke, wait!"

"Go away."

"Don't get so mad. It was just for fun!"

Sasuke pounded up the stairs with Naruto following him by the heels.

"Would you care to wait a minute?"

Sasuke suddenly turned around and grabbed Naruto by the shirt and pulled him into a nearby room and slammed the door shut behind them.

He forcefully slammed the blond kyuubi up against the wall and gritted his teeth.

"People, could have seen." He growled.

"But they didn't right? It wasn't that bad." Naruto smirked. "Don't tell me you didn't like it?"

"Shut up." Sasuke was shivering in his entire body.

"Make me."

His first and completely honest intent was to give the blonde a punch in the face, whipping that grin of his face with his fist, but then all the frustration and feelings from the last weeks came tumbling over him. His body acted without his brains consent and before he knew it, he leaned forward and crashed his lips against Naruto´s.

Naruto tensed slightly and started to say something when he felt Sasuke´s tongue slide inside his mouth and gasped.

He grabbed Sasuke by the hair, pulling him closer, causing the raven to moan into his mouth, which made him pull again, this time earning a hiss from the other boy's lips.

The kiss got more intense, Sasuke´s tongue making swirls in Naruto´s mouth, coaxing him to do the same with his. Naruto obeyed, letting his tongue silently run over Sasuke´s bottom lip, then nipping at it lightly with his teeth. The action made Sasuke plunge into Naruto´s mouth again, ravaging it with his tongue and tremble with delight from the sounds escaping the blond´s lips.

Eventually, they broke loose, panting for air. The room was dark and the only light came from the moon shining in through the window. The two boys looked at each other. Silver-blue met onyx-black and made the air between them almost sparkle with electricity.

"Naruto… I…" Sasuke started but was silenced when Naruto grabbed him and pushed him against the opposite wall.

"Just shut up, Teme."

Naruto´s tongue pushed inside his mouth, being the dominant one this time, running over his lips, making him tremble. Sasuke raised his hand to grab hold of Naruto´s neck, but the blond grabbed it and pinned it to the wall above Sasuke´s head, then doing the same to the other hand.

They kissed, Naruto teasing with his tongue always just outside Sasuke´s mouth. The dark haired boy gasped when it started leaving a trail down his jaw line, then up to his ear. Naruto nibbled the earlobe, but when he didn't get the response he was looking for he sank his teeth shallow into the soft flesh.

Sasuke moaned and for a second felt like his knees was going to buckle beneath him, but Naruto´s strong grip kept him up.

The throbbing in his pants was coming back, growing stronger and more impatient for every second that passed enduring this blissful torture.

By now Naruto was panting as well and he pushed his body closer to, grinding against Sasuke´s. Sasuke could feel Naruto was becoming hard as well and when their erections rubbed at each other through their clothes the blonde let out a whimper that made Sasuke´s hair stand on end. He knew that whimper, he had heard it before.

Suddenly Naruto dropped to his knees in front of the Uchiha and pulled the shirt up and started kissing him on the hip. One of his hands snaked itself underneath the fabric, reaching a nipple and started playing with it.

Sasuke threw his head back and groaned. One of his hands that were now free nestled itself into the blonds strands of hair, while the other one fell down by his waist, clawing at the wall.

"God, Naruto…"

Naruto smirked against the hipbone, giving the raven's nipple a slight pinch, and then he started to slowly stroke on the outside of Sasuke´s pants.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door and a drunken laughter was heard. Naruto seized the stroking and Sasuke tried his best to stop panting, both listening, suddenly remembering where they were. They looked at each other.

"Not here…" Sasuke said firmly.

"My place."

Sasuke nodded. Naruto got up and started walking towards the door but got stopped by Sasuke´s hand on his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Not that way. People will wonder if they see us leave together."

"Then which way do you suggest?" Sasuke smirked

"Well, we _are_ ninjas, aren't we?"

--------------

Moments later the door opened and a couple came stumbling through the door. The girl shut the door behind them with a mischievous smile.

The boy looked around the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you sure this will be okay?"

"It will do…" she walked passed him and closed the window, looking the chilly night breeze out. Then she turned against him again, still smiling.

"What if someone comes?" the boy asked, hands still in his pockets.

"Then let them…" she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him, but he reluctantly pushed her away.

"You _do_ realize that if any of your brothers finds us here, I'm a dead man."

She gave him a glare and stepped back.

"You talk an awful lot tonight, don't you? Now, let's do this, or I'm leaving."

The boy sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I knew this would get troublesome…"

"Oh shut up already!"

* * *

**Haha! Don't worry, at least Gaara won't be the one finding anyone. He's busy taking care of his newfound fan boy ;)**

**And yes, Naruto and Sasuke went out the window, c'mon use your imagination!**

**By the way. Do you want another chapter with Neji and Gaara? Cause I'm tempted, indeed, very tempted… **

**Comment and tell me what you want for the next chapter. We are getting close to the end now, so it's either yes or no.**

**And also, how lemon-ish do you want the NaruSasu part to be? Give me ideas! I want to make that part a good one ;) **

**Have fun! **


	8. Silver and Green

**A NaruSasu/SasuNaru fanfiction.**

Part eight!

Sorry if I kept you waiting, but my computer shut down on me when I was almost finished and even though I did save it, when I restarted, the document was gone! And you know how it is… You just can't bring up the energy to start again… So here it is, a little late, but I hope you'll enjoy it!

Now, from the reviews I've received about this story, it turned out that I just had to do another NejixGaara chapter!

**SasuxNaru fans, please don't flame!** You'll get your share, and I promise I will make it so Lemon it will make your toes curl ;)

An as usual, if you don' like the pairing, DON'T READ THE DAMN THING!

**I STILL don't**** own Naruto and any of its characters. (sadly enough…) You all know this would never happen in the real series (even MORE sad…) so what's the real point in doing a disclaimer in the first place? Ah, well, guess its better to go with the flow...**

* * *

**Chapter. 8 – Silver and Green**

About the same time Naruto and Sasuke got interrupted by the thud on the door upstairs, Neji was just about to knock back his fourth shot of vodka at the bar when he spotted something on the other side of the room.

By the doorpost to the garden, almost by the handle, there was an eye.

A hovering, brown eye. And it was looking at him.

Neji lowered the shot glass and blinked.

The eye remained.

He rubbed his eyes.

Still there.

Then the eye… gestured to him.

Of course a single, hovering eye couldn't really gesture, but… it did a swaying motion out the door that couldn't be mistaken.

_Come_

Neji slided of the barstool and started walking towards the door. The eye soared away, keeping its distance but staying within visible range.

He walked outside and watched the orb hover across the garden towards a wooden structure, the size of a small lodge or shed, partly hidden behind a huge bush.

Then Neji spotted a familiar red haired person standing by the door. The eye turned into sand with a silent swish and disappeared into his gourd.

The pale green eyes connected with Neji´s and then Gaara walked into the shack.

Neji could remember his and Gaara's meeting from before. At least bits and pieces of it. He knew he should feel embarrassed by the whole thing, but fore some reason he didn't.

Fuck it, he was drunk! People did crazy stuff when they were drunk, everybody knew that!

Neji grinned to himself and walked across the garden.

----------

He slid through the door of the shed and once his eyes adjusted to the dusk inside he saw Gaara leaning against the opposite wall.

With a victorious grin he walked up to the red head and positioned his arm beside the other boy's head like before and leaned in close. He stared into those green eyes and felt his heart jolt.

"So you've finally made up your mind?" he asked.

Gaara said nothing. Neji licked his lips and raised a hand and gently ran it through the spiky crimson hair.

"What's the matter? To nervous to speak?"

Neji's fist suddenly closed and pulled the hair.

Gaara's head followed obediently, eyes not even blinking, still staring, unemotional.

_What's wrong with him?_

"Hey!" Neji grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up the wall and felt Gaara starting to crumble beneath his fingers.

_A sand clone?_

The door behind him closed with a bang and the room went pitch black. The next moment Neji got slammed up against the wall, crushing the remains of the sand clone in between, arms pinned to his back in a strong, almost painful grip.

_Shit!_

He had been too careless.

The real Gaara pushed himself against Neji's back, pressing the taller boy's face harder against the wall. Neji hissed as he felt the rough texture of wood rub against his chin.

"You…"

Neji's heart froze. Gaara´s voice was trembling. Neji could feel the hands that held him shake. He wasn't able to turn his head enough to see Gaara's face, but he didn't have to. That voice said it all.

Gaara was angry. Hell, Gaara was pissed!

Neji felt his confidence sink away and slowly get replaced with insecurity.

He knew he was drunk, and he also knew that Gaara wasn't. If they got into a fight it was obvious who would win.

Neji suddenly became very aware of the loud music coming from the main house and a panicked voice inside his head told him that if he tried to call for help, no one would be able to hear him. Cold sweat broke out on his skin and he realized that he was scared. The sudden insight scared him even more.

He swallowed hard and held his breath.

What was Gaara going to do? Why wasn't he saying anything?

------------

Gaara was pissed.

He pushed the Hyuuga harder against the wall, hearing him hiss as his face rubbed against the wood.

Gaara was shaking.

He had been chocked at first, but after a while, when the event had gotten it's time to sink in, he got furious!

This guy had touched him. This guy had fucking _rubbed_ against him!

Gaara was ashamed.

He had not been able to bring the power to shove the bastard off. He, Gaara of the Desert, the fear of his entire village, had let himself get handled by a drunken, swaying, rambling perv!

But most of all, Gaara was scared.

Scared, because deep down, he had liked it.

This guy did something to him. He made him want. More.

Gaara never wanted anything. Nothing had ever made a difference to him. No matter how many people he killed, how many people who came in his way, he felt nothing.

The things he had done to him… He felt them. Deep into the very core of his soul, he felt them.

And he wanted more.

Something in the back of his head told him that the most reasonable thing would be to simply ask for it. After all the Hyuuga didn't seem all too unwilling to give, but then there was this other thing.

Gaara never 'got'.

Gaara took.

He always did.

Gaara didn't 'receive' anything.

He took.

"You…" he managed to growl.

The body against his tensed.

Against his will, he smiled.

This part he knew. The fear. Of him.

Slowly he raised his free hand and brushed away some of the strands of hair that was covering Neji's ear. Then he leaned forward and whispered;

"Do you still want to know my name, _Hyuuga_?"

-----------

Neji felt Gaara's hand brush away hair from his face, the other's body leaning forward and then hot air was breathed into his ear.

"Do you still want to know my name, _Hyuuga_?"

The hand grabbed his shoulder and he was spun around, still pushed against the wall. Then Gaara's mouth was on his, his tongue in his mouth, hungry, _craving_.

The kiss wasn't meant to be romantic or tender; it was rough, raw and fierce. Neji couldn't keep himself from moaning down in his throat from the pure force of it. Suddenly Gaara´s hands were on his body, tearing at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it on the floor.

Neji threw his head back and gasped when Gaara's tongue made its way down his neck, biting and licking, moving down to his chest, gracing his teeth against a hardened nipple.

Neji searched with his hand's until he found the buckle to Gaara' gourd, toughing at it.

"Off…" he moaned.

Gaara slapped his hand away, but took the strap of. The gourd fell to the ground with a thud.

Neji grabbed hold of Gaara's shirt and pulled him into a new kiss. Gaara didn't like to get told what to do, but he let it slip.

The fire in his stomach was back, burning even more fiercely then before, filling up his senses, making him feel like his entire body was irrupted in flames.

His teeth nipped at Neji's lips, his hands entangled in the long hair, body grinding against his.

All thoughts of reason were gone, engulfed of the fire inside him.

He found the neck again, biting and licking, making whimpers and moans emerge from the others throat.

He found that he liked those sounds. He wanted to hear them, _needed_ to hear them.

Neji shifted his leg, making his knee rub against the bulge between Gaara's legs and Gaara clenched his fists in Neji's hair, pulling it hard and biting Neji's collarbone with a small whimper.

"Oh, God…"

Then Neji shifted his body again, this time rubbing his own erection against the other boy's.

_Oh, God…_

"Please…" Gaara raised his head from Neji's shoulder and looked up. Even in this darkness he could distinguish those silver eyes, clouded and hazed in an almost animalistic way, gazing down on him, pleading.

"Please… fuck me…"

Neji pressed himself against him again, grinding their groins together and threw his head back, moaning hoarsely.

"Please."

Gaara fumbled in the dark to unbutton the Hyuuga's jeans, succeeded and pulled them of with a grunt together with the boxers and then did the same to his own garments. Then he roughly spun the other boy around to the position they first were in and pushed himself against him, pressing Neji against the wall.

He licked his fingers, making them soaked and coated in saliva, then placed them in front of the Hyuuga´s entrance.

He rubbed one finger against it, felling Neji gasp and squirm. He pushed one finger in, circling it around before adding second one, doing scissoring motions to stretch the ring. He worked fast, impatiently, knowing what would happen and longed for it. Neji´s whimpered gasps didn't help him trying to remain focused and he inserted the third digit with a gritted moan. He circled his finger around and brushed against something that made Neji gasp loud.

He did it again, smirking from the reaction he got.

"Fuck... me... _please…_"

Gaara pulled out the fingers and positioned himself, grabbing Neji's hair and pulling his head back. He began pushing in, but had to stop when he saw white lights flash before his eyes. This was so intense. Neji began moving, pushing himself back to make Gaara continue, but Gaara just pulled the hair harder.

"Not… yet…" he growled.

He started to push in slowly, hearing Neji moan louder, the sound urging him on until he was fully sheeted inside Neji.

Then he pulled out and slammed back in, making Neji scream. He repeated the action, angling his thrust to hit that same spot over and over again.

The feeling was overwhelming. The jolts of heat coursing through his body made him moan out loud and lean against the other's back for support.

"More… Ahh, God, more!"

Neji's nails clawed at the wooden wall, his hair flowing down his back and shoulders, eyes clamped shut from pleasure.

Gaara felt something move in the pit of his stomach, forcing him to speed up, slamming into the other boy, head tilted back with one hands gripping the others hip and the other entangled in the long hair.

Their movements became more and more erratic and Neji felt himself getting closer to the edge with every thrust. He reached down and started pumping his dripping member hard.

"Ahh… Oh fuck, yes! Yes!"

Gaara felt the muscles around him tense when Neji came and with light flashing in front of his eyes he came too, emptying himself inside the other boy with a muffled scream.

They collapsed against the wall, panting, soaked in sweat, Gaara leaning his head against the others back feeling the dark hair plaster against his body.

He raised his hand and pulled Neji's head back, and panted out hoarsely in his ear.

"My name…_Hyuuga_… is Gaara…"

* * *

**What do you think? Good enough?**

**Now, the SasuxNaru will be longer, and I'll add some other activities for them to do as well.**

**Suggestions anyone?**

**And remember, the more you review and give positive critique, the better the NaruxSasu will be!**

**-**


	9. Secrets of the Night

**A NaruSasu/SasuNaru fanfiction.**

Part nine – Final Chapter!!

Well, here it is, the last chapter, in which, Naruto and Sasuke FINALLY get it going!

Erhm…

Soo…. They've just left the party right.

Through a window.

And are now heading back to Naruto´s place.

Because it's the closest.

I've done my best to make this as lemonish as I could, and I hope you'll like it. I got a lot of requests that told me to make it long, soooo… ;)

Here you are! 8 full A4-pages of lemon, Naruto-style, at your disposal! Enjoy! \('0')/

"**YES! I own Naruto!!!! He's mine! And all the other's as well! Everybody MINE!!!"**

…

**Then I woke up.**

* * *

**Chapter. 8 – Secrets of the Night**

The air was fresh. The night breeze rustled the leaves gently, whispering between the trees in their own mysterious language while the full moon painted the night in silver, causing the rooftops to shimmer and shine like the stars above them.

There was no movement and not a sound was heard.

Then two shadows darted across the face of the moon. The pair jumped over the roofs of Konoha in silence, heading in the direction of the park in the middle of Konoha.

Had a by passer noticed them he wouldn't have thought much about it, but had he looked closer he would have seen that the two shadows were holding hands and if he had looked even closer yet he could se that the smaller of the two, a blond person, were glancing over at the other, trying to catch the person's eye.

When they passed through the park the blond suddenly pounced the other and pushed him against a tree nearby and then firmly placed his lips over the others.

The taller person seemed a bit annoyed by the attack at first, but then he submitted into the kiss and leaned back against the tree trunk with a content sigh.

The blond seemed perfectly pleased with this and deepened the kiss, making it fiercer while he slowly sneaked his hands underneath the other's shirt, erupting a gasp from his victim. His started rubbing his body against the other boy, doing quiet whimpering sounds in the back of his throat and smiled at the response he got.

Then he suddenly broke away with a smirk, leaving the other, cheeks flushed, gasping for air.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked, raising one of his brows. Naruto shrugged.

"Nothing. I was just getting bored."

"Is that so?" Against his will Sasuke smiled. He grabbed Naruto´s tank top and pulled him back into a new kiss, not too unlike the previous one.

"How about now?" he asked when they broke apart, panting for air.

Without bothering to answer Naruto looked him into the eyes and then let his hand slide in between Sasuke´s legs and started rubbing gently against his dick.

Sasuke gasped and threw his head back. Naruto saw the chance and lowered his head too slowly run his tongue over the exposed piece of skin. Sasuke moaned and pushed himself against Naruto´s hand. Naruto rubbed harder, sometimes grabbing the hardening through the fabric, squeezing it gently before letting it go.

Sasuke glared at him hazily underneath half closed eyelids and reached for Naruto´s hand to make him continue, but the blond just grabbed him and leaned in closer with a slight vicious smile.

"You know… you look really cute when you're desperate," he whispered into the Uchiha´s ear before he flicked the lobe with his tongue, causing the raven to shiver.

"Don't sound so cocky, Dobe." He reached down with his free hand and grabbed the hardening between Naruto´s own legs.

"I'm not the only one being desperate here."

Naruto´s grin grew wider.

"Oh, just you wait. I'll have you begging me to fuck you once we get to my place."

"Hn. Right. And what makes you think I'll let you top?"

Naruto pressed himself closer, locking Sasuke against the tree, brushing his lips gently over Sasuke´s.

"What makes you think I'll ask?"

Sasuke tightened his grip around Naruto and smirked when the blond moaned hoarsely.

"I don't. But if one of us is going to be begging, it will be you."

He released his grip and darted away in the direction of Naruto´s house again. Naruto looked after him.

"Well, we'll just have too wait and see about that, wont we…"

---------

They reached Naruto´s apartment shortly after and Naruto picked up the key from his pocket and stuck it into the lock.

"Hurry up." Sasuke urged at him. Naruto fumbled with the lock when he felt Sasuke´s hands slowly run down his back and underneath his shirt. Finally the door opened and they went inside.

The door barely had time to close properly before Naruto got slammed up against the wall for the second time that evening, Sasuke´s hungry lips covering his and hands pulling at his clothes. He tensed when he felt Sasuke´s hand close around his lower regions.

"Sasuke…" he moaned.

"What?" The Uchiha sounded bit annoyed.

"I… don't want to do it… in the hallway you know…"

Sasuke smiled at him.

"Then were do you suggest?"

Naruto took his hand and pulled him into the kitchen and from there into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Why did you do that? We're alone."

"Old habit…" Naruto walked up to the raven haired boy, not bothering to turn the lights on. Slowly he raised his hand and gently brushed the bangs away from the Uchiha´s face, gazing into the onyx black eyes. He stroke his fingers over the pale cheeks and Sasuke leaned into the touch with a shiver. Naruto pulled him closer and kissed him gently on the forehead, then on the cheeks, leaving a trail of soft kisses down to the neck. He slowly started to unbutton Sasuke´s shirt, scraping his fingers over his abdomen. In return Sasuke silently slipped his fingers underneath Naruto´s clothes and started moving his hands up and down the back, tugging the top upwards and slipping it over Naruto´s head and throwing it on the floor. Naruto did the same to Sasuke´s own shirt before kissing him again, moving slowly towards the bed. He was just about to turn and push Sasuke down onto it when Sasuke shoved him down instead and straddled his hips with a grin.

"What? You still thought you'd get to top?"

He bent down and kissed the tanned chest beneath him. Naruto sighed and shivered when Sasuke´s tongue circled around one of his nipples that hardened underneath the slick touch.

He could feel Sasuke´s erection press against his thigh and he reached down and rubbed against it with the palm of his hand. Sasuke´s breath hitched and he leaned his head against Naruto´s shoulder with a moan. Slowly he started rocking against the hand touching him, breathing and moaning into Naruto´s ear. Arousal travelling up and down his spine as the rubbing became faster. He couldn't take it much longer. He pulled away and started to fumble with the zipper to Naruto´s jeans. He could feel the blondes hardening through the rough fabric and the thought of it made his own manhood twitch.

"Get them off…" Naruto whispered hazily.

"I'm trying."

The zipper went down and Sasuke pulled the jeans of together with the boxers, tossing them aside to join the other pieces of clothing on the floor and then did the same to his own.

He pulled Naruto´s head closer and kissed him hungrily as he let his hand slid down the blonde's stomach, making swirls around the kyuubi-seal, causing Naruto´s hips to buck.

"Ahh!… Bastard!"

Sasuke smiled. He knew what kind of reaction this caused the other boy, and he had a lot of teasing to get revenge for. He lowered his head and let his tongue slide over the seal, nipping at it with his lips.

"Aahh! Oh god… Sas-aah!" He squealed when Sasuke ran his teeth over the sensitive skin.

_That´s for the twister-game you bastard…_

He lifted one of his hands and stroked over Naruto´s fully erected length and then closed his hand around it.

"Shh... You'll love this." Sasuke assured him and turned so that he was standing on all four head-down on the bed with his face above Naruto´s member.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Just lay still…"

The sensation was a fact. Naruto felt himself get surrounded by the slick warmth that was Sasuke´s mouth and gasped loudly when he felt the tip of the tongue play over the head of his member, running over the slit slowly. Sasuke´s mouth started moving, up and down, taking Naruto deeper and further with each dip.

"Ooh… God!" Naruto wriggled and turned, not sure of what to do with himself. The feeling was overwhelming. His hands grappled the pillow and the sheets and his eyes stared mesmerized at what Sasuke was doing to him. Then Sasuke suddenly stopped and looked at him. Slowly he moved his legs and placed them on each side of Naruto´s head.

"Your turn." He said with a smirk before he lowered his head and licked at Naruto´s dick again.

Half aware of what he was doing, Naruto let his tongue slide over Sasuke´s erection and felt a jolt of pleasure when he heard Sasuke moan. The vibrations sent trembles through his body and he did it again.

It was even better then before. The feeling of sucking Sasuke and being sucked at the same time was completely mind-blowing. He couldn't help but to moan and buck his hips up against Sasuke´s mouth and almost screamed when Sasuke took him deep down in his throat.

The same thing went for Sasuke when Naruto returned the favour, whimpering loudly, sending those blissful vibrations through his shaft.

He could feel the orgasm starting to build in the pit of his stomach when Naruto began to suck faster, moving his hand to match the movements of his mouth.

"Na-naruto… Stop. I'm…I'm gonna…!"

With a cry Sasuke came inside Naruto´s mouth, throwing his head back as a twitch travelled through his body. Naruto sucked eagerly, milking the last of the orgasm out before flipping the raven over.

Sasuke´s limp body collapsed at Naruto´s side, his body blank from sweat reflecting in the moonlight flowing through the window, chest heaving swiftly and his usually perfectly styled hair in a mess.

Naruto thought he looked much sexier this way.

"Did it feel good?" he asked with a grin. Sasuke glare at him underneath half closed eyelids.

"You…cheated…" he panted out.

"Cheated? I didn't know we had rules in the first place."

He rolled over to lie on top of the Uchiha and nuzzled his face into the crook of the pale neck.

"Baka… It's not about rules." Naruto smiled.

"I know." He rubbed his nose against the cursed seal. Sasuke hissed.

"Stop doing that!"

"Why? It's fun. Besides... it turns you on…"

"It does not!"

"Really? Then I guess it doesn't matter if I do this?" He flicked his tongue over the black mark. Sasuke moaned.

"Or this…" He brushed his teeth over the skin and bit at it slightly. Sasuke raised his hands to shove him off, but Naruto grabbed them.

"Uh-uh, don't think so, Sasuke." He lifted the caught wrists over Sasuke´s head and continued his ministration, enjoying the squirming his actions evoked at the dark haired teen beneath him.

"I know you like this, Sasuke. I still remember our first time…" He licked at the ear shell and breathed huskily into it.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke felt his cheeks blush. He remembered, too well.

"Don't try to tell me you've forgotten it." He shifted his grip around Sasuke´s hands so that he could get one hand free and still hold the raven in place. He let the free hand roam slowly up and down the Uchiha´s body, bringing forth a tremble.

"I held your arms and I had you begging for it…" he whispered.

"Hn. Well, I hope you don't expect that to happen again." Naruto looked at him.

"Oh, but I do. I did it once. I can do it again."

"I doubt that." Sasuke felt the hairs on his neck stand up. There was a hunger in those blue eyes that he hadn't seen before. It was scary, but at the same time it turned him on to no end.

"Really? You shouldn't be… Not when all I have to do is this…"

Sasuke gasped when Naruto attacked his seal with his mouth. Licking, kissing, nipping and biting, all at once. He couldn't stand it, it was too much. His breathing hitched, hands clawed at the edge of the bed while he tried to keep his mind under control to no use. He was becoming hard again and he knew Naruto had counted it.

Suddenly Naruto stopped and looked down at him.

"Why… did you stop?" Sasuke asked throaty.

"You're so easy to fool its almost cute."

"What?"

Naruto released his grip from Sasuke´s wrists and held both of his hands up in front of the Uchiha with a smirk. The thing was that Sasuke still couldn't move his hands.

"What the..?" He looked up and saw that both of his hands were securely tied around the edge of the bed with a thin belt. He turned back to a viciously smiling Naruto.

"Release me!" he ordered.

"Now, Sasuke. Where's your manners gone?" Naruto laid down beside him and started drawing invisible swirls on the flat stomach.

"I'm not going to tell you again, dobe. Let me go!"

"That's too bad…" Naruto drew his finger down to Sasuke´s inner thigh and continued doing his swirls. Sasuke hissed.

Naruto looked down on the body, almost as if hypnotized, moving his fingers in circles, writing invisible messages on the pale skin, ignoring the sounds coming from Sasuke.

He glanced at his victim when a feathery touch caused the raven to whimper loudly.

He stopped the swirling and raised his hand to Sasuke´s face, holding up three fingers in front of his mouth.

Sasuke stared at him in confusion.

"Suck them." Naruto ordered.

"What?"

"Take them in your mouth."

"Why should I?"

Naruto leaned over him.

"Because if you don't I'll force you to. Now suck."

The sudden ferocity in Naruto´s voice came as a slight shock to Sasuke. The predatory look in those blue eyes were back and when their eyes met he felt pure ecstasy run through his body and settle in his stomach like a chidori gone wild. God Naruto was hot when he did that!

He took the fingers into his mouth and sucked at them, making sure they got real wet and slippery.

Naruto looked at him and licked his lips at the sight of the pink tongue molesting the digits and moaned quietly.

Then he took the fingers out and went down to position himself between Sasuke´s legs, spreading them firmly apart. He let one of his fingers caress the entrance and pushed it in slightly. Sasuke yelped and jerked away. Naruto grabbed him by the hip and pushed him down again, probing the finger in more resolutely, moving it around and stretching the hole before inserting a second one, scissoring the digits around.

"Relax…" he said softly.

"I-it feels weird…"

"Not for long, just relax."

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut when the third finger entered, trying to focus on something else then the horrible tension. The fingers wiggled inside him and suddenly they brushed against something, making him arch and grasp the edge of the bed with both hands.

Naruto smirked and hit the spot again.

"Aah! Fuck Naru-Ah!"

"Feels good?" Naruto asked.

"Aah… fuck you... know it doe-aahh!"

Naruto began wiggling his fingers faster, brushing against Sasuke´s prostate repeatedly with all three fingers.

Sasuke tried to say something but could only muster some rambling, inaudible sounds mixed with sharp whimpers and moans.

"What was that, Sasuke?" he pulled the fingers out after hitting the spot one last time and looked at Sasuke with faked interest.

Sasuke felt his resolve crumble when he met the cobalt gaze.

"Just. Do it." He growled.

Naruto smirked.

"No."

"What?"

"You're forgetting something." He crawled up face to face with the bondaged Uchiha.

"What?" He breathed in sharply when Naruto´s tongue ran over his neck.

"You forgot to say 'please'…"

Sasuke didn't answer. There was no way he would do that. He was an Uchiha! Uchiha´s didn't beg. Not for anything, to anyone. There was absolutely no way he could force him too…

"_Aah_!"

Naruto pulled back from the seal with a content smile.

"Did it hurt?"

Sasuke glared.

"Fuck you!"

Naruto´s smile darkened and then there was that look again. Sasuke´s eyes widened.

_Oh God, what did I do…?_

"That's wrong Sasuke…" Naruto´s voice was dangerously low.

"Naruto…I didn't…Please don't…"

"Well, that's better. But still not good enough…"

A hand grasped Sasuke´s hair, tugging it back to expose the neck and cursed seal completely.

_If he does it again I'll come for sure. There's no way I can take it one more time._

"Naruto… No…"

"Oh, yes…"

He lowered his teeth, harder then before and Sasuke screamed from the ecstatic heat it caused. Naruto didn't stop though. He licked the spot swiftly and kissed it, running his lips over it and at the same time playing with one of Sasuke´s nipples with his free hand, sometimes pinching it between his thumb and index finger.

"Say it." he whispered.

"N-no…"

"Say it!"

_He's doing it again. Oh God he's doing it again. I-I can't-I have to- Oh God please, Oh God…"_

"Please!"

Naruto stopped.

"What?"

"Please… Naruto…I want to…"

Naruto looked into the lust filled black eyes and smiled. A loving smile.

"See… that didn't hurt, did it?" Slowly he undid the belt that held Sasuke captive against the bed. He kissed the wrists gently and placed them against his chest.

"Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"Fuck me."

Naruto raised his brows at this comment.

"You're sure?"

Sasuke fought down an urge to scream and pound the dobe down into the mattress and instead grabbed Naruto by the hair and pulled him down to lock their lips together, fully determined to kiss the moron completely senseless.

"Just do it already."

Naruto smiled and positioned himself back between Sasuke´s legs. He lifted one of them up to rest on his shoulder and looked his lover straight into the eyes as he slowly started to push in.

Sasuke growled and grabbed the blonde's wrist and yanked him forward so that they were face to face.

"If you don't move right now, I swear…" he hissed and wrapped his arm around Naruto´s neck.

There had been enough teasing for one night. All he wanted was for Naruto to fuck him mindless, and he wanted it NOW!

Naruto smiled at his partner and started moving, slowly at first but when Sasuke yanked his hair he speeded up. When he hit Sasuke´s sweet spot the Uchiha pulled the blond down and lowered his sharp teeth into his shoulder with a muffled moan. Naruto didn't notice the pain.

His entire mind was too filled up with the feeling of being inside Sasuke, being so close to him, breathing him in, moving with him. Sasuke´s hand clawed at Naruto´s shoulder blade, a silent plea for him to move faster. He pushed in deeper, harder, pounded against the raven beneath him, hitting that magical spot over and over again.

"Naru-to… please… faster!"

They speeded up. It didn't take long before the rhythm became almost to fast to keep in a regular pace and they both knew the climax was coming, and that it was coming fast.

Naruto reached down between their bodies and started pumping Sasuke´s neglected hard on, matching the movement with his thrusts.

"A-aah, Naruto! Yes. Yes! O_h god, yes_!!"

Sasuke cried out as he came, spilling over both of their stomachs and bit Naruto´s shoulder a second time.

Naruto felt Sasuke´s body tense, the muscles around him tighten and then the sound of Sasuke´s muffled scream sent him over the edge, clinging to Sasuke´s body for dear life.

"Sasuke!"

He fell forward and collapsed against Sasuke´s chest, panting, pulse pounding and rushing madly through his body.

He could hear Sasuke´s heart beat just as madly next to his ear and smiled.

---------

The night went silent. The moonlight shone through the window, lighting up the bed where the two boys laid entangled in the sheets.

Sasuke felt so tired, and at the same time so clearly awake. As if giving in too and admitting his feelings for Naruto had somehow released him from some eternal fog that had clouded his mind.

He opened his mouth to tell Naruto how good he felt, but all he could bring out was a quiet sob.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head to let Naruto know he was okay, that everything was fine. That he was happy, but he couldn't stop the tears threatening to flood his eyes.

He got up from the bed and stood on the floor with his back against the bed, the light from the moon flowing over him.

Naruto was struck of how beautiful he was.

Beautiful, fragile and so powerful at the same time. Not even the tears running down his face could mare the image.

On the contrary they just made it stronger.

"Sasuke… I…I didn't…"

"Don't."

"But…" Sasuke fisted his hands.

"Don't you dare say that you didn't mean it." He said hoarsely. Naruto stared at him. "Don't you even dare think about saying it."

Without a word Naruto stood up from the bed and walked up to the Uchiha, then drew his arm back and slapped the other boy hard across the face. Sasuke stared at him.

"That's for you talking such shit! Now snap out of it or I'll smack you again."

Sasuke didn't say anything but blushed and lowered his head and stared down at the floor. Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close.

"Of course I meant it. I meant everything, dumb ass."

He lifted Sasuke´s head.

"And don't scare me like that again, you hear? I thought I had injured you or something." He grinned. "Besides, crying doesn't suit you very well."

Sasuke managed an embarrassed smile.

"That's better. You're cute when you smile." Sasuke frowned at the comment.

"Shut up, Dobe, or I'll wipe that grin of your face."

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan on doing that exactly?"

Sasuke didn't reply right away. Instead he pushed Naruto back onto the bed with a smile and crawled up next to him.

"Like this..."

…

The sun rose slowly in the horizon, making the sky turn from black to blue as daybreak drew nearer and as the first beams of sunlight nestled through the curtains they fell onto the shapes of two bodies lying close together underneath the sheets.

The taller of the two, a dark haired boy held is arms protective around a smaller one, pulling him close to his chest, nuzzling his face down into the blond locks as he slept.

Somewhere a bird started singing and soon another joined in.

The last pieces of the silvery night faded away into the horizon, taking the moon and all of its starts and secrets with it, surrendering to yet another golden day.

* * *

**Well, that's it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed my first fan-fic.**

**(Just for the record, Naruto is not out to actually hurt Sasuke in this chapter. It's just that Sasuke has a thing for being tied up and held down, he just doesn't realize it himself...)**

**This was originaly meant as a one-shot, but then I just couldn't help my self so one chapter became… Oh, nine… oops…**

**Please leave a comment about what you thought. **

**And of course keep a lookout and read my other fics as well. Will post new ones as soon as I can.**

**'Till then, I bid you farewell.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
